


A pajzs másik oldalán

by Lilyanjudyth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-02
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyanjudyth/pseuds/Lilyanjudyth
Summary: Snarry - Voldemort elpusztítása nem volt könnyű feladat, és lelkileg kissé megviselte Harryt. Senkinek sem beszélhet róla, mi történt az idő alatt, amíg a gonosz elpusztult – még a barátainak sem. Úgy véli, a legjobb megoldás, ha a hetedéveseknek szánt programmal tereli el a gondolatait.Igen ám, de be kell látnia, ez sem megy úgy, ahogy elképzelte: Dumbledore és az idióta serlege mindent keresztülhúznak, hősünk pedig kénytelen beletörődni a sorsába, bármilyen idegesítő is…… és rá kell jönnie, hogy az ő pajzsai sem áttörhetetlenek.





	1. A bajnokok serlege

**Author's Note:**

> Jogok: Természetesen minden jog J. K. Rowlingot illeti, én csupán megint felhasználtam a szereplőit, az olvasók szórakoztatására.
> 
> Készült a Hungarian Witches Sabbath kihívására 2007–ben, az Imbolc csapatban, a „párbajverseny” kulcsszó felhasználásával. A történet részben AU, mert csak az első öt kötetet veszi alapul, de az utolsó kettőt nem – holott Harry hetedéves korának utolsó két hónapjában játszódik.
> 
> Viszont két díj ide vagy oda, én személy szerint nagyon nem vagyok megelégedve a történettel, ezért itt-ott lesz némely változás, illetve kipótlás.

_Ha tudtad volna, hogy ebből is mekkora felhajtás lesz – gondolta Harry –, biztosan nem vágtál volna bele, rögtön Voldemort kinyírása után… És akkor nem lenne megint veled tele az összes újság._  
  
Egy keserves sóhajjal tette le a villát, várva, hogy végre túllegyen az egész procedúrán. Barátai elmélyülten beszélgettek valamiről, ami egyáltalán nem érdekelte. Inkább bámészkodással próbálta elütni az időd.  
  
Annyira más volt minden…  
  
Harry komolyan elszomorodott, ahogy belegondolt: két hónap a Roxfortban, aztán mennie kell. Nem lesz több csínytevés, sem dolgozatírás. Kikerül a nagybetűs életbe, és talán, egy kis szerencsével, akár auror is válhat belőle. Nagyon nem akarta itthagyni a számára oly’ kedves iskolát.  
  
A tanári kar – legalábbis egy része – biztos nem fog hiányozni. Elmosolyodott, ahogy figyelte, amint Remus és Dumbledore jókedvűen csevegnek.  
  
Milyen régen is volt, mikor Remus utoljára itt ülhetett? Mióta vége lett a háborúnak, és Caramelt leváltották, sok minden megváltozott. Rufus Scrimgeour sok olyan törvényt és rendeletet léptetett életbe, amit más nem mert volna; és ezzel sok – eddig munkalehetőség nélkül tengődő – kirekesztett juthatott munkához. Az igazgató nem késlekedett, azonnal visszahívta Remust sötét varázslatok kivédését tanítani, abban a reményben, hogy mivel Voldemort meghalt, talán nem fog az átok, és egy évnél tovább maradhat.  
  
Mellette ült Laris Fenley, az újdonsült mágiatörténet tanár. Szokásos kék talárjában volt, ezzel próbálta álcázni, hogy ő bizony nem fog megválni megszokott farmerjától. Ha harsány kék talárjával nem is, lófarokba kötött barna hajával mindenképpen felhívta magára a figyelmet. Különösen jól kijött a fiatal férfival. Szinte maga előtt látta, hogyha megunja az auror munkát, hozzá hasonlóan, ő is tanítani fog. Laris tisztában volt vele, hogy neki mennyire szüksége van az év végi vizsgára mágiatörténetből, ezért ott segítette, ahol tudota.  
  
Harry viszont nem volt ilyen jó véleménnyel a mellette ülő férfiról, Calvin Ehnore-ról. A középkorú férfi nemrég még az Aurorparancsnokságon dolgozott, és miután Tudjukki végleg elhalálozott, úgy döntött, átveszi Flitwicktől a bűbájtant – és egyúttal a házvezetői tisztséget is –, mivel ő végleg nyugdíjba vonult. Innentől kezdve rájárt a rúd szegény hollóhátasokra. De a terror, ami ott folyt, semmi sem volt Piton óráihoz képest.  
  
Piton – miután kiderült, hogy évekig Voldemort ellen kémkedett, és ennek következtében ejtették az ellene felhozott vádakat –, más tanárokkal ellentétben, maradt tanítani. Harry néha azt kívánta, bárcsak nyugdíjba vonult volna ő is. Minden órán Harry volt a céltábla. Ha nem az apjához hasonlítgatta, akkor folyton a végső csata utáni felkapottságával cukkolta – ami Harrynek különösen rosszul esett, mert a mai napig senki sem volt vele tisztában, mit élt át ott és akkor…  
  
Megrázta a fejét, és próbálta elhessegetni a kellemetlen gondolatokat.  
  
Dumbledore-ra nézett, aki közben, mint régen, negyedéves korukban, felállt az asztal mellől, megkerülte a két volt rendtagot – Mordont és Kingsleyt –, majd odalépett az emelvényhez, amelyen egy láda állt. A két rendtag nem volt tanár, csupán vállalták, hogy részt vesznek a bajnokok edzésében, most, a félév vége és a finálé közeledtével.  
  
Az igazgató a pálcájával a dobozka felé intett, mire annak teteje lassan felnyílt, és láthatóvá vált a serleg. Lassan kiemelkedett, majd az ellebegő doboz helyére ereszkedett.  
  
Dumbledore elégedetten megfordult, és összecsapta a tenyerét.  
  
– Nos, elérkezett ez a pillanat is, amikor fény derül rá, melyik bajnokunknak melyik edző jut – mondta mosolyogva. – Felsőéves diákjaink biztosan emlékeznek egy hasonló eseményre, amikor ugyanilyen feszülten vártunk a serleg döntésére.  
  
Néhány tekintet Harryre szegeződött, aki próbált úgy tenni, mintha nem hallotta volna az igazgató megjegyzését. Lupin biztatóan felé biccentett, és azt tátogta: – Ne törődj velük.  
Harry hálásan visszamosolygott.  
Már várta, mikor eshet túl ezen az egészen. Remusszal már az elejétől a végéig megbeszéltek az edzés menetét.  
  
– Miután az első félév során túljutottak a válogatóversenyen, a hat megmaradt bajnokunk közül kerül majd ki a három legjobb – folytatta Dumbledore –, akik a tanév végén elnyerik a jutalmat: a grandiózus díszoklevelet. A megmaradt hat bajnok mindegyike megmérkőzik a többiekkel, míg két hónap múlva kiderül, ki lesz a három győztes. Miután a serleg kidobja minden egyes bajnok és jövendőbeli edzője nevét, a kiválasztottak legyenek szívesek azon az ajtón távozni – mutatott a tanári asztal mögött lévő ajtóra.  
  
Az igazgató elhallgatott, mert a serleg felől először sistergés hallatszott, majd kis füst jelent meg fölötte. Hirtelen smaragdzöld láng csapott fel, és a serleg kihányta magából az első cetlit. Dumbledore elkapta, majd maga elé tartva hangosan olvasta:  
  
– Első mardekáros bajnokunk, Ares Nott. Edzője… nem más, mint Alastor Mordon!  
  
Élénk tapsolás közepette mindenki a mardekár asztala felé nézett, ahonnét Ares elégedetten állt fel, majd magabiztosan odament az aurorhoz, és együtt távoztak a hátsó helyiség felé.  
  
– Szinte sejtettem, hogy ő lesz az. Az a két alak annyira összeillik – súgta Ron, miközben Dumbledore megragadta a következő cetlit.  
  
– Másik mardekáros bajnokunk, Sally-Anne Perks edzője… Kingsley Shacklebolt!  
  
Az egyetlen lány megilletődve felállt, majd félénk léptekkel a tanári asztalhoz ment, miközben a jelenlévők őt is megtapsolták. Kingsley biccentett, és együtt eltűntek a kicsiny ajtó mögött.  
  
A serleg néhány perccel később újra felizzott, Dumbledore pedig elkapta a kis pergament.  
  
– A Hollóhát bajnoka, Michael Corner edzője… Remus Lupin!  
  
Hermione és Ron egyszerre hördültek fel, mikor meghallották Lupin nevét.  
  
– Ez hogy a pokolba lehet? – kérdezte Ron felháborodva, míg Harry csak némán tátogott.  
  
Lupin egy pillanatra ránézett – valószínűleg biztatásnak szánta –, miközben tapsvihar közepette Michael odasétált a professzorhoz, és ők is követték az előző párosokat. Harry teljesen pánikba esett.  
  
Most mi lesz?  
  
Mindent átbeszéltek arról, hogy hogyan és mi módon készüljön fel, most meg… Jézus! Ki lesz az edzője? Csak nem Laris?  
  
De ez a feltevés is rögtön kútba esett, mikor pár másodperccel később meghallotta:  
  
– A Hugrabug bajnoka, Morag McDougal edzője… Laris Fernley!  
  
Hirtelen hatalmas éljenzés tört ki, mivel a Hugrabug nagyon meg volt elégedve az eredménnyel. Harry nem akart többet hallani, és legszívesebben hátat fordított volna az egésznek. Tudta, a tanári asztal mögött ülők közül még bárki lehet az edzője. Nagyot nyelt, mikor Ehnore-ra esett a pillantása.  
  
Ha őt kapja, inkább elbujdosik.  
  
Közben Laris, és Morag mosolyogva hagyták el a Nagytermet. Dumbledore ismét a serleg felé fordult, várva a következő fellángolást, ami jött is. Az igazgató elkapta a kis pergament, és maga elé tartotta.  
  
Harry kínosan nyelt egyet, mert akárhogy számolt magában, nagyon úgy tűnt, ő jön. Dumbledore még úgy néhány másodpercig meredt a pergamenre, aztán végül csak felolvasta:  
  
– A Griffendél ház bajnoka, Harry Potter. Edzője… – újra egy kis szünet –, _Perselus Piton!_


	2. Új otthon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrynek bele kell törődnie, hogy a dolgok megint máshogy alakulnak, ahogy Remusszal eltervezte, és a gonosz bájitaltan tanárral nem lesz kellemes együtt lakni...

Egy pillanatig megfagyott a levegő a Nagyteremben, de aztán a Mardekár asztalától kitörő tapsvihar és füttyszó jelezte, hogy ők nagyon is örülnek a serleg választásának; ellentétben a griffendélesekkel, akik némán és dühösen meredtek az ellenséges asztal felé. Piton pedig úgy nézett ki, mint akit mindjárt elfog a rosszullét… aztán az arcára jól láthatóan kiült az utálattal vegyes düh.  
  
Harry bénultan meredt maga elé, próbálva azt hinni, hogy ez csak egy rossz álom.  
  
– Harry! Menj! – unszolta Hermione, mire Harry lassan felállt a helyéről.  
  
Lassú léptekkel elindult a tanári asztal felé, ahonnan Piton is felállt, és rá várt az ajtónál. Harry újra nyelt egyet, és próbált nem pánikba esni a tanár gyilkos tekintete láttán. Piton nem indult el, csak akkor, mikor ő odaért az ajtóhoz, és bement. A férfi kíméletlenül bevágta az ajtót, amitől Harry összerezzent.  
  
Odabent ahol a többi bajnok várakozott, vidáman lobogott a tűz a kandallóban, mint akkor régen, negyedik évében. Lupin rögtön ott termett, és Harry egyszerűen nem bírta visszatartani a dühét.  
  
– Remus, ez hogy lehet?! – fakadt ki mérgesen. – Hogy a fenébe lett ez a… – itt Piton kérdőn felemelte a szemöldökét, és Harry jobbnak látta korrigálni magát –, Piton tanár úr az edzőm?!  
  
Remus egy darabig hallgatott, latolgatva a válaszlehetőségeket.  
  
– A serleg úgy vélte, hogy ő jobban fel tud téged készíteni a párbajversenyre… és hát, ő illik hozzád ezek szerint legjobban felkészülés, illetve modor, stílus alapján… ahogy Albus vélte.  
  
A mellettük lévő vulkán kitörni készült.  
  
– Szerintem te erről nem sokat tudsz, Lupin – vicsorogta Piton.  
  
Remus már éppen vissza akart vágni, mikor kinyílt az ajtó, és megérkezett az utolsó bajnok Dean, Ehnore-ral és az igazgatóval.  
  
Piton rögtön odalépett Dumbledore-hoz, miközben fekete köpenye vészjóslóan örvénylett mögötte.  
  
– Albus, beszélnünk kell.  
  
Az igazgató kedvesen elmosolyodott.  
  
– Szerintem még várhat egy kis ideig – közölte jókedvűen –, nem lehet olyan fontos dolog.  
  
– Nem, nem várhat! – csattant fel a bájitalmester, megelégelve a vigyorgó igazgató látványát.  
  
Dumbledore megkerülte Pitont, és odament a bajnokokhoz, akik edzőjükkel körbeállták, leszámítva Pitont, aki összefont karral méregette őket.  
  
– Megvan, kit ki készít fel – kezdte Dumbledore –, remélem, legalább önök meg vannak elégedve a választással – itt Pitonra pillantott –, ha mások nem is. Nos, mivel a párbajverseny szabályzata kimondja, hogy az edzőnek és bajnokának egy lakrészben kell laknia, ma este a bajnokoknak pakolniuk kell.  
  
Harry most már szabályosan rosszul volt ettől az egésztől. Ki olyan hülye, hogy ilyen idióta szabályokat hozzon, miszerint egy diák és a mentora együtt éljenek?!  
  
– Persze, egy ilyen bentlakásos iskolában ez elég rendhagyó. Az őseink, mikor ezen szabályokat hozták, úgy vélték, hogy a tanítvány és mentora így jobban megértik majd egymást, illetve tiszteletben tartják a másikat.  
  
_Persze_ – gondolta Harry – _tiszteljük egymást… legközelebb véletlenül savat próbálok meg Pitonra önteni._  
  
– Mivel már elég késő van, ajánlom, térjünk nyugovóra. A bajnokok természetesen fel vannak mentve az órák látogatása alól, de azért kimondottan örülnék neki, ha néhanapján mégis benéznének rájuk – közölte újra elmosolyodva az igazgató. – Elvégre a R.A.V.A.Sz-t, bár késleltetve, le kell tenniük nem sokkal év vége után.  
  
Többen bólintottak, majd mindenki elindult az ajtó felé, kivéve Harryt, Lupint és Pitont. Dumbledore sóhajtott egyet, és kollégája felé fordult.  
  
– Miről óhajtottál beszélni velem? – kérdezte Pitontól.  
  
A bájitalmester fenyegetően közelebb lépett az igazgatóhoz.  
  
– Albus, tudod jól – vicsorogta, fejével Harry felé intve. – Tudom, milyen ravasz vagy… Mivel hatottál a serlegre, hogy így döntött?!  
  
– Furcsa, hogy ilyesmivel gyanúsítasz, Perselus – felelt az igazgató nyugodtan, és most ő fonta össze mellkasa előtt a karjait. – A serleg csupán mérlegelte a bajnokokat, és a jelentkező edzőket, ennyi.  
  
Harry keservesen az asztalnak támaszkodott, és úgy hallgatta a vitát, mialatt Lupin némán várta, mi lesz a végkifejlet.  
  
– És halkan megjegyzem – tette még hozzá az igazgató –, hogy a serleg minden szempontból mérlegelt. Érted, Perselus? Hadd ne soroljam fel ezeket…  
  
Piton hirtelen felemelte a kezét.  
  
– Elég. Nem vagyok kíváncsi rájuk. Engem az érdekel – mondta tagoltan –, hogy hogyan tudjuk megoldani azt, hogy Lupin kapja Pottert, és én Cornert.  
  
Dumbledore fáradtan megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Ami történt, megtörtént. Ez olyan, mint a Trimágus Tusa. Mágikus szerződés köt Harryhez, akár tetszik, akár nem.  
  
– Pokolba a szabályokkal! – csattant fel Harry, mivel már elege lett. Elrugaszkodott az asztaltól, és odament a két felnőtthöz. – Igazgató úr, nem fogja fel, hogy mi gyűlöljük egymást?! Sosem fog engem emberszámba venni, maga is tudja! Szóval hagyjuk ezt az egész szabályosdit, aztán menjünk aludni!  
  
– Szerintem, Albus, biztosan ki tudsz találni valamit – csatlakozott hozzá Lupin, majd ingerülten szólt oda Harrynek: – Beszélj több tisztelettel az igazgatóval.  
  
Harry bólintott, de zöld szemei szinte szikráztak a dühtől.  
  
– Nem történt semmi, Remus – mosolygott rá az igazgató. – Harry… nem tudok mit tenni. Ki kell bírnod ezt a két hónapot a professzorral, míg ő rendesen felkészít téged… ugye, Perselus?  
  
– Óh, minden energiámmal azon leszek – vicsorogta Piton. – Ezek után kétszer is meggondolja, hogy készületlenül jön-e az óráimra, és garantálom, több átkot fog tudni év végére, mint bárki más. Így gondoltad? – kérdezte gúnyosan.  
  
Dumbledore elégedetten bólintott.  
  
– Valahogy így. – Aztán Harryhez fordult. – Ha bármi gond lenne, ha esetleg nem bánna veled megfelelően, tudod, hol találsz, Harry. – Itt vészjóslóan Piton felé pillantott. –. Feltételezem, hogy Perselus kézséggel lekísér a lakosztályához, és segít a ládád cipelésében is.  
  
Az igazgató intett Pitonnak, hogy induljanak előre. Lupin hátramaradt, és bíztatóan megszorította a fiú vállát.  
  
– Nem lesz olyan rossz, mint ahogy képzeled – vigasztalta. – Perselus jó ember, csak egy kicsit…  
  
– … gonosz – fejezte be Harry a mondatot. – Valahogy csak túlélem. – Ásított egyet. – Legalábbis remélem.  
  
Mindketten az igazgatóék után siettek, és gyorsan be is érték őket a folyosó végén. Dumbledore jó éjszakát kívánt, és elkanyarodott a torony felé Lupinnal, Harry pedig ottmaradt egyedül Pitonnal, aki egy szóra sem méltatta: már indult is a pince felé,, s intett neki, hogy kövesse.  
  
Megérkeztek egy igen sötét folyosóra, ahová Harry eddigi hat évében be sem tette a lábát.  
  
Piton pálcájával az ajtó felé intett, mire az nagy sistergés közepette kinyílt. A tanár figyelemre sem méltatta a ládát, éppen hogy csak bele nem rúgott befelé menet. Harry sóhajtott egyet, és előhúzta a pálcáját, hogy belebegtesse a ládáját.  
  
– Esetleg kint alszol a folyosón? – hallatszott ki a gúnyos hang a lakosztályból.  
  
Harry újból sóhajtott egyet, és belépett, még mielőtt a rohadék pontokat is levonna... habár azt bajnokoktól nem lehet. Mikor beért, a látvány egy kissé odaszögezte a földhöz. Sosem képzelte volna, hogy egy ilyen mogorva embernek ilyen lakosztálya lehet.  
  
A kandallóban vidáman ropogott a tűz, előtte állt egy fotel, mellette egy kis asztal egy tucat bájitallal kapcsolatos folyóirattal. Mellette egy ebédlőasztal, amin egy régi gyertyán és egy tucat könyvön kívül más nem helyezkedett el. Nem igazán használhatta semmire. Ebből a szobából pedig legalább hét helyiségbe nyíltak ajtók.  
  
Talán inkább az volt a legmeghökkentőbb, hogy minden kék színben úszott, nem zöldben. Elvégre Piton mardekáros, az ember azt várná, hogy zöld lesz mindene…  
  
Piton eközben megfordult, és felvont szemöldökkel nézett rá.  
  
– Talán valami gond van?  
  
Harry unottan leengedte a ládát pálcájával.  
  
– Azt leszámítva, hogy magával kell egy levegőt szívnom, magát látom majd minden reggel és este, miközben szinte egész nap boldogít… – mondta unottan, és sóhajtott egyet –, az égvilágon semmi.  
  
– Ne felejtsd el Potter, attól, hogy nem vonhatok le bajnoktól pontot, máshogy is elérhetem, hogy meggondold, milyen hangnemben beszélsz velem – fenyegetőzött Piton  
  
Harry nemtörődöm stílusban megrántotta a vállát, aztán fáradtan körülnézett.  
  
– Esetleg megmutatná a szobámat, uram?  
  
A bájitalmester kezével a maga melletti ajtóra mutatott, de nem mozdult.  
  
– Reggeli és vacsora a Nagyteremben, a délutáni órák alól mentesülsz – közölte hivatalos hangnemben Piton –, mivel délután fogunk gyakorolni több órán keresztül… és keményen.  
  
Harryt hidegen hagyta a bejelentés, inkább aludni akart, és lelkiekben felkészülni erre az egész megpróbáltatásra.  
  
– Óh, hagyjuk már – legyintett, miközben ládáját maga előtt lebegtette. Megkerülte a férfit, és bemasírozott a szobájába.  
  
Egy jól irányzott mozdulattal be is vágta maga után az ajtót, és rögtönzött rá egy záró bűbájt, majd még egy tucat némító bűbájt. Nem kell, hogy a vén denevér még azokért is piszkálja.  
  
Lerogyott az egyszemélyes ágyra, és körülnézett.  
  
Ha Piton tudta volna, hogy ő kapja a kis szobát, biztosan nem ilyen otthonosan rendezi be. De Harrynek mindegy lett volna, hisz’ sosem kapott egy rendes szobát. Ez viszont határozottan az eddigi legjobbnak tűnt: egy kis ágy egy éjjeliszekrénnyel, szemben egy kis szekrénysorral, a falakat pedig direkt világoszöld színűre festették, hogy minél jobb hangulatot keltsenek a barna bútorok mellett.  
  
Lehajolt a ládájához, és némi kutatás után kiszedte belőle a pizsamáját.  
  
Nem vette fel, hanem lerogyott az ágy szélére. Magához ölelte a pizsamát, és csak ült ott magába roskadva, egyedül.  
  
Mert egyedül maradt… teljesen egyedül.  
  
Bámulta még egy darabig a szekrényt, majd átöltözött és aludni tért.  
  


**oO{~P~}Oo**

  
  
  
_– Tudod, milyen régóta vártam erre a pillanatra, mikor végre nemcsak megölhetlek, de el is játszadozhatok veled?_  
  
– Nem fogom hagyni… meg foglak ölni, Tom – sziszegte vissza indulatosan, de a szorítás nem engedett.  
  
Nem segített rajta senki sem, itt volt egyedül a rohadékkal. Az elméjük összekapcsolódott, ki tudja mennyi ideje…  
  
A férfi sápadt ujjaival végigsimított a fiú arcán, és beleharapott a fülébe, de nem fájdalmasan. Harryt a hányinger kerülgette.  
  
– Hm… – Mélyet szippantott a hajából. – Nem is tudod, milyen jó illata van a hajadnak… remekül elleszek veled, még mielőtt megöllek. Jobb szeretetőt nem is képzelhetnék magamnak… kár, hogy csak most jöttem rá. Még nagyobb kár, hogy meg kell öljelek, mert ha nem, te végzel velem.  
  
A hűvös kéz óvatosan felhúzta a talárját. Harry minden porcikája undorodott tőle, minden…  
  
És a gonosz nem érte be ennyivel.


	3. Élet a pincében

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Az idő telik, hősünk pedig kénytelen elviselni Piton társaságát, ami kiderül, nem is annyira rossz, mint képzelte.

– Potter! – hallatszott egy hangos ordítás, amitől Harry hirtelen felriadt, és leesett az ágyról.  
  
Izzadtan és kimerülten nézett körbe, miközben kezdett megnyugodni. Nincs itt Voldemort, vége a végső csatának… nincs semmi baj. Pár mély lélegzet… Piton nem foghat gyanút.  
  
– Potter! Ha el fogsz késni bájitaltanról, neked véged – tombolt Piton az ajtó előtt. – Ha én is elkések miattad, akkor különösen!  
  
Harry remegő tagokkal éppen feltápászkodott, mikor ismeretlen latin szavakat hallott, és egy pillanatra rá Piton már be is jött. Elrakta a pálcáját, miközben figyelte, ahogy Harry a ládában kotorászik valami ruhaféle után.  
  
– Azt hiszem, a Híres Hős most az egyszer reggeli nélkül marad – vetette oda Piton fölé tornyosulva. – Mert nem fogom hagyni, Potter, hogy elkéss az órámról. Öltözz fel, aztán indulj is a terembe.  
  
– Ahogy óhajtja, Ó Magasságos Bájitalmester – vágott vissza Harry, és elégedetten nyugtázta, hogy Piton egyre dühösebb.  
  
Felállt a láda mellől, és mikor megkerülte volna a tanárt, az megállította.  
  
– Mi a… bajod? – kérdezte tagoltan, mintha egy kisgyerektől kérdezné.  
  
– Semmi köze sincs hozzá – sziszegte vissza Harry. Kihúzta a karját a szorításból, még pár másodpercig meredtek egymásra.  
  
– Nem emlékszik? – kérdezte Harry szemtelenül. – Elkésünk.  
  
Piton erre vágott egy fintort, majd kivágtatott a szobából.  
  


**oO{~P~}Oo**

  
  
Tulajdonképpen a bájitaltan egész elviselhető lett ahhoz képest, hogy máskor még ennél is rosszabbnak tűnt. Piton megközelítőleg ötven pontot vont le a Griffendél miatt, annak javarészét tőle. Pedig semmi olyasmit nem csinált, amivel idegesítette volna, pedig bajonokoktól nem lehetett. De Piton megtalálta a módját, hogy mást felhasználva ezt megtegye.  
  
Elvégre ráér majd az edzésen.  
  


**oO{~P~}Oo**

  
– Potter… – állt meg előtte Piton pálcájával a kezében, mikor Harry már tucatjára találta magát a földön –, nem tudom, mi van ma veled. Nem érdekel a párbaj? Mikor ott álltál Voldemort előtt, emlékezetem szerint nem voltál fele ennyire sem ügyetlen!  
  
Harry megdörzsölte a könyökét, és nagy nehezen felállt. Körülnézett, és mikor meglátta a pálcáját, felvette a földről.  
  
– Potter, hozzád beszélek! – csattant fel Piton.  
  
– Tényleg? Na ne mondja – mondta Harry szemtelenül. – Amennyiben a tájékoztatásának megfelelően csak két párbajom lesz egész végig, mi a fenének gyakorolunk ennyit?  
  
Piton eltette a pálcáját.  
  
– Milyen igaz is, Potter. Hagyjuk csak az egészet a fenébe, miközben mindkettőnk nevére szégyent hozol, mi? Nos, mivel a dolgozatok alól is fel vagy mentve, ajánlom, menj aludni. Rád fér. Így nem lehet edzeni.  
  
Harry erre csak megrántotta a vállát, és egy nagy dörrenéssel bevágta az ajtót maga mögött.  
  
Persze az, hogy aludjon, mint már hónapok óta, megint kudarcba fulladt.  
  
Ugyanígy napokkal később is, majd egy hétre rá. Piton elől meg egyszerűen nem lehetett eltitkolni… de ő kitartó akart lenni. Nem elég, hogy elviseli Ehnore durva bánásmódját az órákon – holott tőle nem kellene követelnie ennyit – még Piton örökös szurkálódásaival is meg kell birkóznia.  
  
De aztán, úgy a második hét felé, az edzéseken már többször jött ki győztesen, mint vesztesen, és ez a tény vigasztalóan hatott rá.  
  
Közben a párbajversenyen zajlottak az események, és Harrynek volt egy olyan érzése, valaki szándékosan intézte úgy, hogy ő utolsó legyen. Így Sally legyőzte Arest, Morag pedig Deant… miközben Harry aludt.  
  
Sosem érezte még magát ilyen dühösnek, mikor megtudta, hogy mindenről lemaradt. Piton pedig csak nyugodtan közölte, hogy most az egyszer végre kipihente magát valamennyire, maradjon veszteg. Ő látta, hogy mit alkalmaztak, mik a módszereik, ne aggódjon.  
  
A harmadik hét végére már rendesen lemaradt némely tanulnivalóval, ezért úgy döntött, hogy az összes tankönyvét áthozza a toronyból, mert egyszerűen abban a zsivajban nem volt képes estefelé tanulni. Régen mindig késő este ült neki, de az most nem ment, hiszen Piton mindig időben hazavárta.  
  
Így szépen lemasírozott a könyvekkel, hogy még aznap este megcsinálja a házi feladatokat. Úgy számolta, hogy tanára éppen a vacsorán lesz, amíg ő tanulni fog, így nem szólhat majd bele, mit és hogyan csinál, ami valljuk be, egyáltalán nem is hiányzott Harrynek.  
  
Persze, mikor befordult a könyvekkel a Piton lakosztályának bejárati ajtaján, teljesen megdöbbent.  
  
Piton éppen az asztalnál ült, és olvasott. Ez még rendjén is volt, de a konyhából valami isteni illat érződött, és határozott rotyogás hallatszott. Harry egy darabig még állt, és nézte Piton előtt a terítéket, majd a férfi felnézett.  
  
– Esetleg történt valami, hogy nem maradtál fent a társaidnál? – kérdezte gúnyosan, és lapozott egyet.  
  
Harry latolgatta magában a lehetőségeket. Ha most elmegy, azzal csak Pitonnak szerez örömet, ezzel kinyilvánítva, hogy megfutamodott. Ha itt marad… nos, valahogy csak elviseli.  
  
– Nem tudtam tanulni abban a nagy zsivajban – közölte, és odament az asztal másik végéhez.  
  
– Persze, mintha te olyat is szoktál volna – gúnyolódott Piton, és visszatért az olvasáshoz.  
  
Harry közben felhajtotta a terítőt, hogy ne tintázza össze, és lerakta a könyveit, tudomást sem véve a megjegyzésről. Kihúzta a széket, leült, majd pedig a táskájából előkereste a pennáját meg a tintát. Megnézte van-e nála bőven pergamen, hiszen Laris mindig nagyon sok házi feladatot ad fel.  
  
Arrébb tolta a könyveket, hogy legyen valami helye is az asztal végében. Megkereste a mágiatörténet tankönyvet, aztán elővett egy hosszú pergament, hogy megírja az összefoglalót a büntetési módszerekről, aurorokról, meg úgy mindenről, ami odatartozik a témához. Fene hosszú munka lesz… még így a végét is megírni.  
  
Egy ideig még sikerült is mit írnia, hiszen a dementorokról általánosságban, például van mit mesélni. A szabályok már nehezebbek voltak, mivel ki kellett fejtenie, ki mikor milyen fajta büntetést kaphat, egészen az többéves fogságoktól a dementorcsókig.  
  
Bal kezével rákönyökölt az asztalra, hogy megtámassza a fejét. Csak nézte a pergament, és erőteljesen gondolkodott. Közben arra lett figyelmes, hogy Piton bemegy a konyhába, és pár percre rá már egy gőzölgő tányérral tér vissza. A tanár félretette a könyvet, leült, és kezébe vette a kanalát. Persze esze ágában sem volt Harryt megkérdezni, hogy vacsorázott-e már.  
  
Harry unottan szemlélte a mozdulatot, hiszen sokszor megfigyelhette a Bájitalok Mesterét, ahogyan a Nagyteremben étkezik.  
  
Piton összehúzta a szemöldökét, és letette a kanalat.  
  
– Nyugodtan kérdezz – mondta hűvösen. – Nyílván tudok más tanulmányaidban is segíteni, nem csak a bájitaltanban.  
  
Harry hátradőlt a széken, és a kezét az ölébe ejtette.  
  
– Mintha abban valaha is segített volna…  
  
– Nem emlékszem rá, hogy valamikor is felkerestél volna a kérdéseiddel – húzta fel a szemöldökét Piton.  
  
– Nyilván rohantam volna magához… – morogta Harry, és újra előredőlt, hogy írjon végre valamit.  
  
Piton nem szólt többet, hanem nekilátott az evésnek, miközben Harry koncentrált a házi feladatára. Egyes részek nem is voltak olyan nehezek, hiszen voltak róla tapasztalatai, főleg a kiskorúak bűbájkorlátozásának törvényével kapcsolatban.  
  
Piton végzett a vacsorájával, kivitte a tányért, majd visszatért az asztalhoz. Harry azt hitte, hogy ezek után a bájitalmester elvonul, hogy a közelében se kelljen lennie, de nem így tett.  
  
Harry lecsapta a pennát, és ingerülten nézett fel Pitonra, miután megérezte magán a tekintetét.  
  
– Tessék, ki vele, mi az?! – kérdezte Harry indulatosan.  
  
Piton közben lassú mozdulattal magához húzta a könyvet, de nem nyitotta ki.  
  
– Én csak türelmesen vártam, mikor veszed a fáradtságot, hogy kérdezz arról, ami megakasztott.  
  
– Nem akadtam el – morogta Harry, és felvette a pennát. Megmártotta a tintában, majd pedig nekilátott az írásnak. Igaz, csak a címeket sorakoztatta fel.  
  
A bájitalmester közben nekiállt olvasni, és ügyet sem vetett rá. Harry még erőlködött egy darabig, aztán ingerülten megszólalt:  
  
– A büntetések négy céljánál!  
  
Piton szája széle megrándult egy kicsit, ami talán mosoly is lehetett.  
  
– Nem olyan bonyolultak – közölte egyszerűen, miközben becsukta a könyvet. Letette maga elé, aztán összefűzte az ujjait. – Szerintem ezeket neked is ismernek kell, hiszen a mugli társadalomra is ezek a jellemzőek. Tudod, hogy egyáltalán melyik négyről beszélek? Először is…  
  
– Igen, tudom melyik négyről beszélünk! – vágott közbe Harry. Egy picit előredőlt az asztalon, és úgy folytatta: – Megtorlás, elrettentés, javítás… és akadályoztatás.  
  
Piton erre elismerően vonta fel a szemöldökét.  
  
– No, lám. Akkor tulajdonképpen mi a probléma?  
  
Harry erre csak nyögött egyet. Leborult az asztalra, és úgy motyogta:  
  
– Hogy erről legalább négytekercses dolgozatot kéne írni… meg… benne kell lennie annak, hogy hogyan alakult ki a Wizengamot… és a titokvédelmi szabályzat kialakulásának is… és így tovább.  
  
Hallotta, hogy Piton hátradől a széken, és aztán ahogy ujjával dobol az asztalon.  
  
– Ezek valóban elég nehéz témák… jómagam maximum háromtekercses házi dolgozatot adnék fel belőle – ismerte el. – Mikorra kell ezt megírnod?  
  
– Holnaputánra – motyogta. – De már készen vagyok… csak a vége hiányzik…  
  
– Kész vagy? – visszhangozta Piton furcsa hangon. Harry egy ásítás közepette kihúzta magát. Bólintott egyet, amitől tanára még jobban megdöbbent. – Mégis mikor volt időd mindezt megírni?  
  
Harry meglepetten pislogott. (Miért érdekli ez Pitont? És ha érdekli is, most vallja be, hogy amikor nem tudott aludni a rémálmoktól, nekiállt éjszaka tanulni?  
  
– Öhm… tegnap.  
  
– Tegnap… – gondolkodott el Piton. – Mikor délelőtt óráid voltak, és egész délután párbajoztunk? Este, ha jól emlékszem, korán aludni mentél.  
  
Harry érezte, hogy elsápad,és idegesen harapdálni kezdte a szája szélét. Gyorsan felpattant az asztaltól, megfogta a könyveit a dolgozattal együtt.  
  
– Elnézést… de szerintem már elég késő van ahhoz, hogy ezt tovább folytassam…  
  
– Nyilván – vágta rá Piton gyanakodva, de Harry nem nézett rá, csak egyszerűen bemenekült a szobájába.  
  
Alaposan ellátta bűbájokkal a szoba ajtaját, és csak akkor nyugodott meg igazán. Piton nem jött utána, de ettől függetlenül tartott tőle, hogy a férfi rájön arra, ami nyilvánvaló. Úgy döntött, ha már Pitonnak azt hazudta, hogy aludni megy, akkor legyen is úgy.  
  
Minden tanulnivalót otthagyott egy kupacban a földön, gyorsan átöltözött, és ledőlt az ágyra. Nem sokkal később már aludt is.  


**oO{~P~}Oo**

  
  
Eseménytelenül teltek a napok, nem történt semmi érdekes, azt leszámítva, hogy Ehnore ott szemétkedett vele órán, ahol neki tetszett. Az egyetlen jó dolog, amit elmondhatott, hogy Pitonnál esténként remekül érezte magát.  
  
Mindig fogta a holmiját, elment a zajos klubhelyiségből, és sokkal korábban érkezett meg Pitonhoz, hogy felkészüljön valamennyire az órákra, még ha a vizsgái neki később is lesznek. Az év eleje óta rengeteg párbajon vett részt a selejtezők során. Úgy tűnt, mintha ezek után Dumbledore úgy intézte volna, hogy a végső csata megerőltetése után, csupán néhány komolyabb, döntő párbajon vegyen részt. Ez persze egyáltalán nem jelentett gondot, legalább nyugodtan készülhetett a R.A.V.A.Sz.-ra a világ megmentése után.  
  
Csend volt és nyugalom, aminek Harry most mindennél jobban örült. Piton nem tartózkodott ott mindig, viszont amikor hamarabb érkezett, nem szólt hozzá, tette ő is a dolgát. Elvonult bájitalokat főzni, vagy nekiállt vacsorát készíteni magának.  
  
Egyik este előbb érkezett Piton lakosztályába, hogy tanuljon, de a férfi még nem volt ott. Egyszerűen nem bírt a klubhelyiségben maradni, és örülni a többiekkel, hogy milyen hű de jó párbajozó Dean.  
  
Harry, mikor belépett csodálkozva nézte, milyen elhagyatottnak tűnik a helyiség. A világítás is csak az érkezésére gyulladt fel.  
  
Annyi baj legyen… Most talán végre meglesz Piton segítsége nélkül. Leült szokásos helyére, elővette a könyveit, és nekilátott a töménytelen mennyiségű olvasmánynak.  
  
Talán egy óra telt el, mikor hallotta, hogy kinyílik az ajtó. Harry, mikor felpillantott olvasnivalójából, teljesen elképedt. Piton botorkált be, talárja néhol csurom vizesen, egy pár helyen pedig szakadtan lógott rajta. Amikor becsukta maga után az ajtót, Harrynek egy pillanatra úgy tűnt, ott helyben össze fog esni.  
  
A bájitalmester lassan odajött hozzá, és megtámaszkodott az asztalban.  
  
– Mi történt, tanár úr? – kérdezte csodálkozva Harry.  
  
– Fogalmazzunk úgy, hogy vannak még nálad is… reménytelenebb esetek – nyögte Piton. – Nem tudom, hogy a pokolba lehet háromszor annyit tenni a porított holdkőből egy Béke elixírben. Köztudott, hogy ekkor akár fel is robbanhat… Mit csinálsz te itt ilyen korán?  
  
Harry vágott egy fintort, és pakolni kezdte a könyveit.  
  
– Elnézést… már megyek is.  
  
– Ne… maradj csak – tiltakozott Piton, és támolyogva elindult a fürdőszoba felé. – Jó éjszakát. Vacsorázni nem hiszem, hogy visszajövök… teljesen kimerültem.  
  
Harry, aki már éppen állt volna fel, erre visszarogyott a székre. Ma Piton határozottan nincs olyan kedvében, hogy őt szekálja. Újra felvette azt a könyvet, amiből az előbb olvasott, majd megkereste hol tart.  
  
Közben hallotta, hogy a fürdőben tanára megengedi a vizet. Most az egyszer egy kicsit megsajnálta Pitont. Mi lett volna, ha kigyullad valami, vagy hasonló? Nem számított rá, hogy az elmélkedésből egy hangos gyomorkorgás zökkenti majd ki.  
  
Persze. Nem ment le vacsorázni… nem csoda, hogy éhes. Viszont nem is volt kedve lemenni. Barátainak lassan már talán fel fog tűnni, hogy ennyire zárkózott lett.  
  
Vágyakozva nézett a konyha irányába, és a következő pillanatban már fel is pattant, hogy megnézze, mit talál. A helyiség ahhoz képest, hogy kintről milyennek látszott, elég nagynak tűnt.  
  
A szekrény egy félreeső helyen volt, nyilván, hogy ne legyen útban. Mellette egy olyan gáztűzhelyszerű dolog, amit a muglik használtak. A másik oldalt pedig egy kis asztalka, mindenféle fűvel megpakolva. Harry vágyakozva dugta bele az orrát a tűzhelyen lévő lábasba – de nem volt benne semmi ehetőnek vélt dolog. Fintorgott egyet, aztán visszatette rá a nem messze lévő fedőt. Megfordult, és kutatott a szekrényben, de ott sem talált semmit, amiből normális ételt lehetne főzni. Fűszerek… mindenhol csak fűszerek.  
  
Harry eltökélten hagyta ott a konyhát. Majd készít valami egyszerű ételt, amivel jóllakhat, és Piton is szívesen enne belőle. Elment a fürdőszoba mellett, ahol még mindig csobogott a víz, aztán be a szobájába, a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyéért.  
  
Miután teljesen kiforgatta a ládáját, magára öltötte, aztán takarodó ide vagy oda, halkan elhagyta a lakosztályt. Nem volt nehéz megtalálni a konyhát erről a folyosóról, hisz csak fel kellett jönnie a lépcsőn, majd áttért egy másikra, ami a fáklyákkal fényesen kivilágított folyosóra vezetett. A falakon ugyanúgy helyezkedtek el a festmények, mint mikor negyedéves korukban lejöttek ide.  
  
Egy pár festmény tüzetes szemrevétele után megtalálta a képet, ami egy gyümölcsökkel teli, talpas ezüsttálat ábrázolt. Harry odanyúlt felé, és megcsiklandozta a körtét. Az először nevetett, majd ficánkolni kezdett, hogy végül egy kilincsé változzon. Harry lenyomta a kilincset, és belépett a hatalmas terembe, és egyúttal le is vette a köpenyt.  
  
Milyen régen volt, hogy megcsodálhatta a nagyterem hasonmását, azzal a szép nagy tűzhellyel kiegészítve! És persze rengeteg rézedénnyel.  
  
_Egy olyan kell…_ – nézett rájuk mohón Harry.  
  
A manók ügyet sem vetettek rá, csak tették a dolgukat. Harry elindult a nagy téglatűzhely felé, hogy legalább egy nagyobb üstöt szerezzen, mikor hirtelen sipítást hallott. Ő pedig csak azt vette észre, hogy valaki szorosan átöleli a lábát.  
  
– Hello, Dobby – köszönt neki udvariasan.  
  
– A Hős Harry Potter! – mondta lelkesen a manó, és elengedte Harryt. – De örülök, hogy látom, uram! – Jobban megnézte tettől-talpig. – Dobby miben lehet a szolgálatára, uram?  
  
Harry az egyik üstöt nézte a manó mögött.  
  
– Először is, hoznál nekem pár falat ételt, mert már nagyon éhes vagyok? – Dobby azonnal elé pakolt néhány ízletes falatot a vacsora maradékából, és Harry jóízűen enni kezdett, miközben visszanézett a készséges manóra. - Aztán szeretnék egy olyat – folytatta a kiszemelt edény felé mutatva –, és még… hm… csirkehúst, mindenféle zöldséget…  
  
A manó egy percre eltátotta a száját.  
  
– Harry Potter uram… ragut akar főzni? – kérdezte értetlenül.  
  
Harry bólintott, Dobby pedig megfordult, levette az üstöt, majd oda adta neki.  
  
– Akkor uram… hozom is mindjárt a hozzávalókat – motyogta a manó, majd eltűnt valami oldalsó ajtó mögött.  
  
Harry, amíg a manó odavolt, türelmesen fogta az üstöt, miközben azt latolgatta, vajon Piton meddig fürdik. Nem hiányzik, hogy észrevegye az eltűnését… még a végén nagy patáliát csap.  
  
– Harry Potter! – sietett hozzá vissza Dobby, és a jól megrakott tálcát a kezébe nyomta. – Minden, ami egy finom raguhoz kell… mind itt van!  
  
Harry végignézett a kínálaton: paprika, hús, hagyma… és még vagy négyféle zöldség, plusz egy pár fűszert is hozzá tett.  
  
– Nagyon szépen köszönöm – mosolygott rá Harry a manóra. – Ne haragudj, de most sietnem kell vissza… legközelebb több ideig maradok, ígérem!  
  
– Dobby mindig szívesen látja Harry Pottert!


	4. A párbaj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry és Piton már eltűrik egymást... de mi történik akkor, ha az "eltűrés" más érzésekbe csap át...? És végre eljön az első párbaj...

Harry, miután még intett az ajtóból, amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, nekiiramodott, hogy minél előbb visszaérjen. Az ajtónál levette magáról a köpenyt, és óvatosan benyitott. Egy sóhajjal nyugtázta, hogy Piton valószínűleg már aludni ment, mert, bár a víz csobogását már nem hallotta, a nappaliban sem volt.  
  
Jókedvűen ballagott be a konyhába rakományával, tudván, hogy egy óra múlva finom vacsorát ehet. Mikor újra megnézte a tálcán a hozzávalókat, elmosolyodott. Nem is Dobby lett volna, ha nem vágja neki előre csíkokra a húst… sőt, van még bab is hozzá.  
  
Így hát Harry konyhatündérré változott: és nekiállt a ragu készítésének.  
  
Mivel tudta, hogy a húsnak legalább egy óra kell még, mire megfő rendesen, kiment az ebédlőasztalhoz, és maga elé húzta a könyvet, hogy azért ne fölöslegesen menjen el az idő. Közben néha kiszaladt, hogy a köretet is elkészítse a raguhoz. Először megijedt, hogy tésztát nem kért Dobbytól, de mint kiderült, Piton szekrényében akadt. Meglepődött, mert nem hitte volna, hogy ilyesmi akad a férfi készletében.  
  
Végül az az egy óra egész hamar eltelt, miközben ingázott a vacsorafőzés, és a Bűbájtan könyv között. Amikor kész lett, gyorsan szedett magának a szekrényből szerzett tányérba, aztán le is ült az ebédlőasztalhoz.  
  
Nekilátott, és teljesen elcsodálkozott, mennyire finomra sikerült. Már több, mint a felét megette, mikor hallotta, hogy a folyosóról zaj szűrődik ki. Majd határozott léptek… és mikor felnézett, meglátta Pitont, ahogy felé közeledik.  
  
Egy pillanatra eltátotta a száját, mikor meglátta, hogyan is néz ki tanára. Nyoma sem volt a szokásos zsíros hajnak, most teljesen ápoltnak hatott. És az a magas nyakú pulóver, amit felvett… jól állt neki… hiszen sötétkék színű, nem pedig a szokásos fekete, amiket máskor viselt.  
  
Piton közben megállt az asztal előtt, és keresztbe fonta a karjait.  
  
– Halljam, Potter, mi műveltél, míg nem voltál felügyelet alatt? – kérdezte ridegen.  
  
Harry, aki meglepetésében rágni is elfelejtett, most gyorsan bepótolta ezt az elmaradást, és azután felelt, hogy lenyelte a falatot.  
  
– Főztem – közölte.  
  
A bájitalmester először a konya felé, aztán a Harry előtt lévő ételre nézett.  
  
– Főztél… – ismételte meg. – Nem lehívtál ide egy manót, hogy készítse el az ételt?  
  
Harry erre teljesen elképedt, de aztán összeszedte magát. Persze, hisz’ Piton nem tudja, mivel töltötte ő az iskolán kívüli idejét.  
  
– Ha nem vette volna észre tanár úr – emelte fel a hangját Harry –, teljesen egyedül vagyok… Én főztem, nem más! – Aztán még halkan hozzátette: – Reméltem, hogy maga is eszik belőle.  
  
Piton hosszú ideig vizsgálta a Harry előtt lévő tányért, úgy tűnt, mérlegeli a helyzetet. Harry pedig próbálta visszafogni a mosolyát, hiszen annyira nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Pitont a jó illatok csalogatták ide.  
  
– Nem bánom – adta meg magát Piton, azzal a konyhába ment.  
  
Harry hallotta, ahogy csörömpöl egy sort, majd pár percre rá meg is jelent. A tányérba majdnem kétszer annyit szedett, mint Harry. Piton a mellette lévő székre ült, mert a szokásos helyére nem tudott a sok tankönyv miatt. Harry elcsodálkozott rajta, hogy pálcájával nem lebegteti arrébb őket.  
  
– Jó étvágyat – mondta, aztán neki is látott az evésnek.  
  
– Köszönöm, magának is – felelt halkan Harry.  
  
Mivel ő sokkal hamarabb kezdte a vacsorát, így néhány falattal később már végzett is. Felállt, tányérját kivitte a mosogatóba, de nem mosta el. Sosem tanulta meg a háztartási bűbájokat. Mikor visszatért, tanára már majdnem mindent megevett. Harry magában meg is jegyezte, mikor leült, hogy szerencse, hogy ilyen sokat készített, mert reménykedett benne, hogy ezzel meglepheti tanárát.  
  
Piton végül megtörölte a száját szalvétájával, aztán kérdőn ránézett. Harry nem bírta ki, hogy ne szólaljon meg:  
  
– Van még bőven.  
  
A bájitalmester erre felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Engem az érdekelne, hogy honnét szereztél például húst és zöldségeket.  
  
Harry közben már nyúlt a könyvek után, hogy elmenjen  
  
– Lementem a konyhába értük, mert nem volt itt semmi olyasmi, amiből finomat főzhettem volna – magyarázta bizonytalanul. – De ha…  
  
Piton felállt, és betolta a széket.  
  
– Legközelebb, Potter, nem leszek ilyen elnéző, ha takarodó után ki mered tenni innét a lábad – közölte hűvösen, miközben elindult a konyha felé. De aztán visszanézett: – Köszönöm a vacsorát.  
  
Harry gyorsan összerámolt, és egy kis mosollyal a szája sarkában otthagyta a férfit. Mikor beért a szobájába, úgy döntött, hogy most ledől egy kicsit aludni. A könyveket lerakta a szekrényre, majd ruhástól lefeküdt.  
  
Figyelte, ahogy a gyertyafény játszik a plafonon, miközben a ma esti eseményeken töprengett. Piton haragudott rá… de mégsem. Ízlett neki a ragu, ez biztos... egyszerűen csak azért volt bosszús, mert kiment takarodó után.  
  
Harryn pedig lassan elhatalmasodott az álmosság, és elaludt.  
  


**oO{~P~}Oo**

  
  
  
Harry nem akart tudomást venni arról, hogy valaki erőteljesen megrázta. Inkább jobban maga alá tolta a könyvet, és megpróbált aludni. Persze egy újabb rázás nem hagyta.  
  
Kicsit oldalra fordította a fejét, csak hogy lássa Piton dühös tekintetét.  
  
– Potter, nem figyelnél legalább néha oda, hogy mit művelsz? – kérdezte tőle a férfi, és kihúzta a keze alól a pergament, amin dolgozott.  
  
Harry megigazította a szemüvegét, és körülnézett. Az ebédlő asztalnál ült, mikor írni kezdte a dolgozatot, aztán elaludt. Hunyorogva figyelte pacás dolgozatát, amit közben Piton elvett előle.  
  
– A fenébe.  
  
– Ahogy mondod, Potter – gúnyolódott Piton, és miután megnézte a dolgozatot, letette Harry elé. – A végét teljesen újra kell írnod.  
  
Harry még mielőtt felállt volna, megdörzsölte a szemeit, és mikor tett egy lépést, kissé megszédült. Piton, aki eddig ott állt mellette, erre megragadta a karját.  
  
– Tudok járni egyedül is – morogta Harry, és kihúzta a kezét a férfi szorításából. – Zuhanyozni meg pláne ne kísérjen el.  
  
– Nem állt szándékomban – közölte Piton, ahogy a konyha felé fordult. – Csupán meg óhajtok vacsorázni, semmi több.  
  
Mikor már Harry befordult a kis fürdőszoba felé, akkor hallotta még, hogy Piton utána kiállt:  
  
– Aztán nehogy kint felejts valamit.  
  
Harry ezt igen bosszantónak találta, de amikor végzett a fürdéssel, és ott állt egy szál törülközőben, be kellett látnia, hogy most már nagyon elkelne egy kiadós pihenés.  
  
Egy darab ruháját sem hozta be magával.  
  
Pedig emlékezett rá, hogy megfogta a nadrágot és pólót amit most fürdés után akart felvenni, mert még nem készült lefeküdni… de hova tehette le?  
  
Még szerencse, hogy nincsen hideg…  
  
Halkan kinyitotta az ajtót, és kinézett. A kis mécsesek a falak mentén már világítottak, mert olyan későre járt. A konyha felől nem hallott semmit, nyilván, mert már Piton nyugovóra tért.  
  
Keze már a szobája kilincsén volt, mikor a fürdőszoba melletti ajtó kinyílt a háta mögött.  
  
– Egy kicsit már hűvös van ilyen későn – hallotta a háta mögött Pitont.  
  
Harry kezét szorosan a törülközőjén tartotta, és úgy fordult meg. Piton ott állt kezében egy bájitalokkal teli tálcával, nyilván a laborba igyekezett velük.  
  
– Véletlenül a szobámban hagytam a ruháimat – vágott vissza morgolódva. – Ne! Ne hogy azt mondja, hogy megmondtam.  
  
Piton erre gúnyosan elmosolyodott, és alaposan megnézte magának.  
  
– Eszem ágában sem volt – közölte, aztán sarkon fordult, majd pedig eltűnt a folyosó legvégén lévő ajtó mögött.  
  
Harry még egy darabig ácsorgott ott, aztán egy sóhajjal bement a szobájába. Sokáig nem bírta kiverni a fejéből azt az érzést, ami akkor kerítette a hatalmába, mikor tanára végignézett rajta.  
  


**oO{~P~}Oo**

  
  
  
Egyik este, vacsora után, teljesen kimerülten, és szomorúan érkezett meg a lakosztályba.  
  
El sem ment fürdeni, a táskáját ledobta a szobájának sarkába, és úgy, ahogy volt, ruhástul ledőlt. Pár perc múlva már aludt is.  
  
Csak azért, hogy aztán órák múlva, halálra rémülten ébredjen fel.  
  
Rémülten kapkodta a levegőt, és remegő végtagokkal állt fel az ágyból. Teljesen kiszáradt a torka… talán még ordibált is. A ruhája teljesen rátapadt az izzadságtól… most először örült neki, hogy holnap reggel nem kell korán kelnie.  
  
Feloldotta a védőbűbájokat az ajtóról, aztán halkan kinyitotta. A kicsiny folyosón, és nappaliban majdnem teljes sötét honolt, csupán a falon elhelyezett kis mécsesek adtak fényt. Harry először jobbra, majd balra nézett. Sehol senki… Piton nyilván alszik.  
  
Levette a zokniját, és úgy mezítláb a hűvös kövön végigsétált, lopakodva egészen a konyháig. Valahogy, azt eddig csak hírből ismerte.  
  
Harry erőt vett magán, hogy ne menjen neki mindennek, ami az útjába kerül, és lehetőleg zaj nélkül közelítse meg a konyhát.  
  
Bent megtámaszkodott az asztalon, miközben megnézte, hogy a teáskannában, amit valaki az asztalon hagyott, mi lehet. Megemelte, és érezte, hogy majdnem tele van… kiszáradt torkának igen jól esne egy kis tea.  
  
Az asztalka belső felén voltak felsorakoztatva a poharak – Harry elvett egyet, és megtöltötte, miután úgy vélte, tiszta. Két kezével fogta a bögrét, és úgy szagolt bele.  
  
Ihatónak tűnt. Sőt… mikor belekortyolt, határozottan jót tett fájós torkának és zaklatott kedvének is.  
  
Kellett neki visszagondolnia rá… a a bögrébe egyszer csak belecseppent valami. Meg sem tudta mondani, mikor kezdett el könnyezni.  
  
Még megitta a tea maradékát, aztán úgy döntött ideje visszafeküdni, és megpróbálni aludni is valamennyit. Ugyanolyan macska ügyességgel visszament a szobájába, és mikor belépett, csak behajtotta az ajtót.  
  
Lerogyott az ágyra, magára húzta a takarót, és magához szorította a párnáját. Magzati pózba gömbölyödve szorította a párnáját, mint egy kisgyerek.  
  
Mikor fogja már magát túltenni a végső csatán történt eseményeken? Sohasem… sosem fogja kiverni a fejéből azt, ahogyan Voldemort bánt vele… ahogyan…  
  
Erre a gondolatra még jobban kétségbeesett, és még több könnycsepp gyűlt össze a szemében, ahogy a fájdalom utat tört magának. A keserű érzések teljesen átjárták, s már szabályosan rázta a zokogás.  
  
És csak feküdt ott, összegömbölyödve. Nem hallotta, hogy valaki halkan behúzza szobája ajtaját.  
  


**oO{~P~}Oo**

  
  
  
Harry teljesen lesújtottan sétált végig a folyosón. Már számtalanszor tette meg esténként ezt az utat, mikor Pitonhoz ment. Eddig mindig történt valami érdekes, de most biztos volt benne, hogy Pitont sem lenne már kedve idegesíteni. Magában elkönyvelte, hogy ennél rosszabbul már semmi sem alakulhat.  
  
Ehnore ott tolt ki vele, ahol tudott, pedig csak azt tette, amire kérte. Bájitaltan nem volt, de már csak az hiányzott volna a boldogsághoz! Ma még nem is látta a tanárt. Reggel már nem tartózkodott otthon, ebédnél megint csak nem járt a Nagyteremben… most este viszont több, mint valószínű, hogy találkozik vele.  
  
Belépett a lakosztályukba, és rögtön megpillantotta Pitont, amint ott ült az ebédlőasztal mellett, a Reggeli prófétát olvasta, valami gőzölgő étel fölött.  
  
– Jó estét – vetette oda, és már indult is a szobája felé, de Piton hangja megállította.  
  
– Gyere, egyél valamit.  
  
Harry kérdőn fordult vissza, miközben Piton összehajtogatta az újságot.  
  
– Enni? – kérdezett vissza. – Nem kérek köszönöm… megyek aludni, mert holnap elég… fárasztó napom lesz.  
  
A bájitalmester felállt az asztaltól, és odajött hozzá kezében egy üvegcsével.  
  
– Nos, ha enni nem tudsz, akkor idd meg ezt – nyújtotta felé, de Harry nem vette el, helyette gyanakodva nézegette az üvegcsét.  
  
– Nem kérek bájitalt.  
  
– Pedig határozottan tanácsos lenne – erősködött Piton.  
  
– Tudom, mi a jó nekem, professzor. – Azzal meg is fordult volna, de a férfi visszahúzta.  
  
Szemében olyan tűz égett, amit Harry még sosem látott: vágyódás, és düh. Nagyon furcsának tűnt.  
  
– Nem tudod, mi a jó neked. Nézz már magadra! Teljesen magadba fordulsz, pedig nem kéne! – tört ki Piton, és nem hagyta, hogy Harry közbeszóljon. – Mióta itt vagy, csak akkor jöttem rá igazán, hogy mennyire másképp viselkedsz. Még az órákon sem vagy hajlandó velem szembeszegülni, minden ellenkezés nélkül hagyod, hogy levonjak egy rakás pontot!  
  
Harry erre csak összehúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Milyen kedves, hogy ezt elmondta.  
  
– Nem óhajtom a szép nézeteidet összetörni apád terén – mondta ridegen Piton –, de közlöm, nem fogom hagyni, hogy végleg tönkretedd magad. Mióta megtörtént a végső csata, azóta teljesen kifordultál magadból. Még az sem izgat, hogy minap harminc pontot veszített miattad a Griffendél! Egyébként is, csak úgy mellékesen megjegyzem, holnap párbajoznod kéne.  
  
Harry erre csak megvonta a vállát, mire Piton egészen közel húzta magához. Harry megijedt, de aztán látta a férfi szeméből, hogy nem akar semmi rosszat. A fekete szemek tele voltak aggodalommal… vajon mióta gondol rá így?  
  
_És őt mióta érdekli, hogy vélekedik róla?_  
  
– Potter, ne tedd ezt. Tudom, hogy bánt valami, ami akkor történt, mikor Voldemort fogságban tartotta az elmédet. – Kezével megfogta az arcát. Harry erre összerezzent, de nem mozdult. Nem mozdult, mert jól esett a gyengéd érintés… a gyengéd mozdulat, amit már időtlen idők óta nem kapott senkitől. – Idd meg azt a bájitalt, és holnap nyerni fogsz. Egy egyszerű altató, amitől álmok nélkül alszol.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet. Egy darabig csak nézték egymást, aztán elvette az üvegcsét.  
  
– Köszönöm – mondta rekedtesen, aztán gyorsan otthagyta a professzort.  
  
Halkan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és a hátát nekitámasztotta.  
  
– Jó ég… mi van velem? – suttogta rémülten.  
  
_Tetszett az, ahogy hozzád ért_ – mondta belül egy rejtett hang.  
  
De ő a tanárom…  
  
_Sosem bánt veled senki olyan kedvesen, mint most ő._  
  
Nem gondolhatok rá, úgy…  
  
_Már igazán találhatnál valakit magadnak, és nem lennél egyedül._  
  
Nem lehet… mi van, ha ő is olyan lesz, mint a Voldemort…  
  
Harry próbálta elhallgattatni a kicsiny hangot a fejében, de az még akkor is ott motoszkált, mikor visszatért a fürdésből, és megitta a bájitalt.  
  


**oO{~P~}Oo**

  
  
  
Hosszúra nyúltak az árnyékok, ahogy a Tiltott Rengeteg fái mögé lebukni készülő nap fénye megvilágította a pályát. Harry úgy érezte, percről percre hűvösebb az idő.  
  
Két kezét maga előtt összefonta, próbált úrrá lenni idegességén, ami egyre nagyobb hullámokban tört rá, ahogy Madam Hoch ismertette, kik párbajoznak ma. Piton ott állt mellette, és mikor Madam Hoch a nevét említette, biccentett felé, és a kicsiny pálya másik végébe indult.  
  
Az edzők mindig a pálya két oldalára álltak, miközben a közönség, a diákok és tanárok a pálya melletti magas emelvényen ültek, nehogy egy kósza átok eltaláljon valakit.  
  
Ares Nott kajánul rávigyorgott Harryre, majd megálltak egymással szemben, mikor Mordon is elhelyezkedett a szélen. Madam Hoch belefújt a sípjába, ahogy a meccseken is tette, aztán Ares már küldte is a kábító átkokat, amik az eszébe jutottak: Harry pedig sorban kivédett mindent.  
  
– _Stupor!_  
  
– _Oppugno!_  
  
– _Obstructo!_  
  
Így harcoltak, nem kímélve egymást… míg Harry meg nem elégelte.  
  
– _Protego!_ – harsogta, majd még a biztonság kedvéért hozzátette: – _Ictus clades!_  
  
Úgy tűnt, erre nem számított a mardekáros, hogy Harry egy ilyen egyszerű átokkal fogja támadni. Ares métereket repült hátra, és nyögve landolt Piton lába előtt, és fel sem tudott állni többé.  
  
A közönség elégedetten tapsolni kezdett, míg Madam Hoch odament felmérni a helyzetet, hogy vajon kihirdetheti-e a győztest.  
  
Harry elégedetten süllyesztette a pálcáját talárja belső zsebébe, majd felnézett. Először mosolyogva, majd csodálkozva, hogy ha Ares már veszített, most miért kel fel, és fogja rá a pálcáját…  
  
– _Volnus vulneris!_  
  
Harry teljesen megrémült, mikor meghallotta az ismeretlen átok nevét… Félelmetes varázsereje az ijedtégtől előtört, pedig most nagyon nem kellett volna. A varázserő, ami nemrégen még egy félelmetes mágus halálát okozta.  
  
Így ahelyett, hogy félreugrott volna, ezüst szikrák törtek elő a testéből, és az ismeretlen átokba csapódtak.  
  
Mérhetetlen fájdalom vett erőt rajta, ahogy elemi erővel végigcsúszott a hátán, végigszántva a földet. Talán nem kellett volna ennyire visszatartania, és akkor nem okoz magában kárt vele.  
  
Hallotta a rengeteg sikolyt a lelátóról, és az azt követő lármát. Mikor valamennyire képes volt felkönyökölni, látta amint három tanár elindul a pálya túlsó feléből. Piton mindenkit megelőzött, mivel ő volt legközelebb.  
  
De a szörnyű fájdalom erősebb lett az egész testében, és összeszorított szemmel visszahanyatlott. Szörnyen sajogtak a végtagjai, mintha egy tucat troll rohant volna rajta végig. Ordítani tudott volna a fájdalomtól, ahogy az végigcikázott minden porcikáján. Hallotta, hogy valaki megérkezett, és lefékez előtte.  
  
– Potter…?  
  
– Szörnyen… fáj – nyögte válaszul Harry, még mindig összeszorított szemmel. Érezte, hogy két kéz ránehezedik, hogy ne mozduljon.  
  
– Maradj nyugton – hallotta Piton hangját a feje fölül, majd a férfi hátrafordult, és elordította magát: – Jöjjön már valaki! Poppy!  
  
Érezte, hogy lábdobogásoktól remeg a föld, nyilván ideértek még egy páran a pálya másik végéből.  
  
– Merlinre… – suttogta Remus. – Harry tarts ki, a gyógyítók mindjárt ideérnek.  
  
– _Valitum Hippocrax_ – mormolta mellette Piton, és Harry érezte, hogy a fájdalom enyhül egy kicsit. – Potter… nézz rám! Harry, figyelj rám!  
  
Most hogy Piton a keresztnevén szólította, Harry zihálva, nagy nehezen kinyitotta a szemét. Piton kétoldalt megfogta az arcát, és úgy szólongatta.  
  
– Figyelj rám egy picit, tudom, hogy nagyon fáj – mondta kitartóan. – De el kell mondanod, hol fáj a legjobban! Ne, ne mozdítsátok meg… – szólt oldalra Lupinnak. – Nem lenne bölcs dolog.  
  
Harry összeszorította a fogait, és úgy próbálta kinyögni:  
  
– A... hátam… legjobban... a… derekam…  
  
– Sejtettem – morogta halkan Piton, és elengedte az arcát. – Hol vannak már Poppyék?! Tarts ki, Harry…  
  
_Tarts ki…_ mondani könnyű, főleg ennyiszer, mikor az ember csillagokat lát a fájdalomtól…  
  
Végül csak elvesztette az eszméletét.


	5. Vágy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry felépül, és hőseink egyre közelednek egymáshoz, igen ám, de van más is, aki Harry közelében szeretne lenni...

_Jó ég, mintha egy tucat troll ment volna rajtam végig_ – gondolta Harry, miközben kezdett magához térni az öntudatlan kábulatból.  
  
Pontosabban szörnyen érezte magát: fájt minden csontja, mintha mind eltört volna az esést követően. Sőt, talán így is történt. Az illatokból ítélve úgy tűnt, a gyengélkedőn van. Hol másutt lenne? De a szokásos szag mellett valami más is jelen volt. Valami oda nem illő.  
  
Nehezen nyitotta ki ólomsúlyú szemhéjait, hogy megnézhesse az illat eredetét.  
  
Piton erre elmosolyodott, és kezét elvette a homlokáról, a borogatással együtt.  
  
– Jó estét – köszöntötte kedvesen.  
  
Harrynek komolyan olyan érzése támadt, mintha nem is a tanára ülne itt az ágya szélén, hanem egy teljesen más, gondoskodó ember. Lenyelte a keserű nyálat, és hangja alig hallható volt, mikor megszólalt:  
  
– Mi… ez az illat? – A bájitalmester meglengette a szeme előtt azt a bizonyos borogatást, aztán megmártotta a vízben – mert annak a csobogását hallotta. – Ez egy új gyógynövényekből készült főzet, ami segít a hámsérülések gyógyulásában.  
  
_Hámsérülések…_ nem hangzott valami jól.  
  
– Em… emlékszem, hogy Ares rám küldött egy ismeretlen átkot… ami eltaszított. Még valami dereng arról, hogy… odajön maga, és szólongat, de… másra nem emlékszem.  
  
Piton közben kicsavarta a rongyot.  
  
– Mr. Nott olyan átkot alkalmazott, melynek használatát már… hm, nem is tudom, talán már a múlt században betiltották – magyarázta. – Minden józan megfontolás ellenére rád szórta, és nem is akárhogy. Azt hiszem, Alastor még most is ordítozik vele… Nos, mi is történt? Mr. Nott rád támadt, te pedig nagyon megrémültél. Előjött a titokzatos varázserőd, ami ezen átokkal majdnem végzetes lett. Felerősítette Ares átkát.  
  
A mondat végére már teljesen lehalkította a hangját, és Harry jól tudta, tanára nagyon megijedt. Emlékezett a rémült arcokra, amiket akkor látott, mielőtt végleg elvesztette az eszméletét.  
  
– Amint eltalált az átok, több métert csúsztál a földön, akkora erő szabadult fel az átok hatására – folytatta tovább Piton. – Igen, erre még emlékeztél… és arra is, hogy odarohantam, próbálva kideríteni, hogy mid tört el. Aztán megérkezett Fenley és Lupin, majd a gyógyítók is, akik óvatosan felemeltek, és a gyengélkedőre siettek veled. Most Fenley éppen felügyel a folyosókon, Lupin pedig Alastorral van az igazgatónál, hogy megbeszéljék, mit tegyenek Mr. Nottal. Gyanítom, ezzel végleg ki lett zárva a versenyből.  
  
Harry újra lehunyta a szemét.  
  
– Csak néhány órája történt… az egész? – kérdezte, mikor erőt vett magán, hogy ismét felnézzen.  
  
Piton arca erre elsötétült, miközben letörölte az izzadtságot a fiú homlokáról a kendővel. A mozdulat igen jól esett Harry a forró arcának.  
  
– Igen, valóban annyi ideje – válaszolt Piton készségesen. – Jobban tennéd, ha pihennél. Nagyon nem vagy jól, lázad is van, amit a gyulladt sebeid okoznak.  
  
– Én is… – Harry nyelt egyet –, én is ki lettem zárva?  
  
A bájitalmester megint elmosolyodott, ami szokatlansága miatt hátborzongató volt, de egyben jóleső és kedves is, hiszen Harry tudta, hogy csak keveseknek lehet részük abban, hogy ezt látták. A szívét mindig melegség öntötte el, amikor így látta Pitont.  
  
– Nem, ne aggódj. Te egyáltalán nem vagy hibás a dologban, nem zárhatnak ki. Igaz, van ez a nagy varázserőd, de ezt nem használtad fel, csak védekezésül, mikor valóban megrémültél, és ezzel tisztában van Albus is. Nem fogsz tőlem ilyen könnyen megszabadulni – tette még hozzá gúnyolódva.  
  
Harry erre nem gondolt. Iszonyatosan érezte magát, egyáltalán nem érezte a végtagjait, ami félelemmel töltötte el.  
  
– Nem arra értettem – mondta suttogva. – Hanem arra, hogy nem épülök fel.  
  
Piton összehúzta a szemöldökét, és úgy nézte őt.  
  
– Számításaim szerint – itt elgondolkodott –, körülbelül két nap múlva órákra már mehetsz… Nem kétséges, hogy rendbe jössz addigra  
  
Egy darabig csend volt.  
  
– De nem érzem a végtagjaimat – mondta végül Harry rekedtesen, és erősen lehunyta a szemét. A legrosszabbtól tartott.  
  
Hirtelen már csak azt érezte, hogy két kéz megfogja az arcát, és bőrét megcsapja a férfi forró lehelete. Mikor megint kinyitotta a szemét, teljesen megdöbbent attól, hogy Piton milyen közel van hozzá.  
  
– Figyelj rám, Harry – mondta a férfi határozottan. – Elég súlyosan megsérültél, de rendbe fogsz jönni. Azért nem érzed a végtagjaidat, mert Zsibbasztó, és Fájdalomcsillapító főzetet itattam veled, hogy ne kínlódj. Pár óráig még elég kellemetlenül fogod érezni magad, de ez hamarosan enyhülni fog. Elhiszed nekem?  
  
Harry csak nézte a sötét szemeket, és úgy érezte, hogy a professzor lelkének mélyére lát. Nem is tudta, mit csinál, csak azt vette észre, hogy kihasználja az alkalmat, és remegő kezével odanyúl a férfi fejéhez, hogy közelebb húzza magához.  
  
Piton csak egy pillanatra dermedt meg, de aztán hagyta magát –, Harry a baleset utáni aggodalma és a mostani viselkedése alapján biztos volt benne, hogy Piton már másképp viszonyul hozzá.  
  
Harry ezt szinte teljesen fele butaságnak tartotta, de a csók nedves volt, és nagyon izgató… ha nem lett volna ilyen ramatyul, rávetette volna magát a férfira.  
  
De jelenleg ennyire tellett. Érezni őt, érezni azt az édes ízt… mint egy sütemény. Néhány perc múlva azonban Piton megszakította a csókot, és a kezét gyengéden a fiú hasára fektette.  
  
– Pihenned kell – mondta bűntudatosan. Újra megmártotta a rongyot, kicsavarta, és a homlokára helyezte. – És ezt akár veheted edzői parancsnak is. Meglátod, estére már teljesen jól leszel.  
  
– Vissza is mehetek… a lakosztályba? – kérdezte Harry reménykedve, mint egy kisgyerek, aki közel került hozzá, hogy elvegyék a játékát, mégis meg szeretné tartani.  
  
– Majd meglátjuk. – Piton felállt az ágya mellől. – Most el kell mennem megnézni, mire jutottak az igazgatói irodában.  
  
Lassan eltávolodott az ágytól, és Harry nem bírta ki, hogy ne szóljon utána:  
  
– De, ugye… még visszajön?  
  
Piton megfordult, és felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Már miért ne tenném? – kérdezte titokzatosan, aztán távozott.  
  
Harry pedig lehunyta a szemét, hogy végre aludjon egy jót, és ne érezze magát ilyen vacakul.  
  


**oO{~P~}**

  
  
  
– Ha az ember most nézne rád, azt hinné, az égvilágon semmi bajod sem történt – állapította meg Piton. Összeszűkült szemmel figyelte Harryt, ahogy az egyik legbonyolultabb pajzsot hozta létre maga körül, kivédve ezzel egy elég csúnya átkot.  
  
Harry erre elégedetten elmosolyodott, és eltette a pálcáját. Napokkal később már csak rossz emléke volt, hogy olyan csúnyán megsérült, és most már kutya baja sem volt. Mindezt Piton és Madam Pomfrey gondoskodásának köszönhette. Azt pedig magának sem akarta bevallani, mennyire örült, hogy Arest végül kizárták a versenyből.  
  
– Amit magának köszönhetek – mondta minden utálat és gúny nélkül, mikor Piton éppen útjára engedett egy ártást.  
  
Harry csak intett a kezével, és elhessegette, miközben Pitonra nézett. Annyira más volt a férfi arca, mikor csak kettesben voltak valahol.  
  
Csak mosolygott, mosolygott… és mosolygott. Egy csettintés az arca előtt felrázta.  
  
– Potter… Harry!  
  
Harry zavartan húzta össze a szemöldökét.  
  
– Bocsánat, elgondolkodtam.  
  
Piton rábámult.  
  
– Csoda, hogy te olyat is tudsz.  
  
Egy pillanatra Harry komolyan elvigyorodott. Lehetetlen egy ember.  
  
– Hallod, amit mondok? Fülednél fogva fognak kivágni a párbajról, ha pálca nélkül varázsolsz! – mondta dühösen. Erre Harry csodálkozva nézett le a kezére, ami üres volt, hiszen a pálcát nem rég tettel el. – Szóval, észre sem vetted, igaz?  
  
– Elnézést, nem volt szándékos – mondta Harry kissé csodálkozva, és elővette a pálcáját. – Próbáljuk meg újra.  
  
Piton erre visszament az edzőterem másik végébe, és folytatták a párbajozást, ami egészen jól ment ahhoz képest, hogy Harry két napja mennyire kimerült. Tanára folyamatosan támadta, ő pedig mindent tökéletesen kivédett.  
  
Olyan dolgokat is, amikkel hetekkel korábban alaposan meggyűlt volna a baja. Ez a párbaj egészen más volt, mint a végső csata. Voldemort máshogy akarta lezárni a dolgokat…  
  
Éppen egy erős átok suhant felé, amitől kissé megijedt, és az ijedtségtől újfent előjött félelmetes mágiája. Piton még időben ugrott el a visszacsapódó átok elől, amelyet villámok kísértek…  
  
A célját vesztett átok aztán szó szerint villámostul átrobbant a falon, potyogó vakolatot hagyva maga után. Harry egy kicsit előre dőlt, hogy lássa, amint az egyik szekrénye, és az ágya lángra lobban. Pár másodperc késéssel a plafonból spriccelni kezdett a víz, és egy jól irányzott vízsugár eloltotta a lángokat.  
  
Piton közben feltápászkodott, odalépett a leomlott fal mellé, hogy felmérje a károkat. Mindketten összerezzentek, mikor a plafon egyik darabja úgy döntött, csatlakozik a romos hangulathoz, és a padlóra zuhant.  
  
– Harry, ezt … nagyon… nem kellett volna – mondta vontatottan a bájitalmester.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet.  
  
– Ha azt mondom, nem volt szándékos, elhiszi? – kérdezte keservesen, majd odament a szörnyülködő tanár mellé. – Nos… azt hiszem, felmerül a kérdés, vajon hol fogok aludni?  
  
Piton éles tekintetet vetett rá, de nem tűnt dühösnek.  
  
– Véletlenül se higgyem azt, hogy szándékos volt? – kérdezte furcsa örömmel a hangjában.  
  
– Még véletlenül sem – morogta Harry, miközben utat tört magának a törmelékben.  
  
Tulajdonképpen szándékos volt.  
  
A gyengélkedőn történtek után, Harrynek minden vágya volt, hogy Pitonnal egy ágyban aludhasson. Ijesztő, hogy néha a rejtett varázsereje miket nem képes véghez vinni…  
  
Átugrálta a köveket, aztán óvatosan kinyitotta a szénné égett szekrényt, hogy kiszedje belőle, ami még menthető. Piton eközben összefonta a karját, és ciccegve figyelte.  
  
– Pedig milyen szép szoba volt – sóhajtotta. – Gondolom, tudod, hogy ezek után valóban az én vendégszeretetemet fogod élvezni. És csak egy ágyam van – tette hozzá.  
  
Harry egy toronyba rendezte a cuccait, egyensúlyozva tette meg a visszautat a romhalmazon keresztül, és megállt Piton előtt.  
  
– Igen, tudom… és tisztában vagyok vele – utalt a megosztott fekhely kilátására.  
  
Amolyan csodálkozó, elégedett szemöldökfelhúzást kapott válaszul. Mosolyogva vitte be a holmiját tanára szobájába.  
  
Tulajdonképpen most igazán jól jött, hogy szinte nem volt semmilye, mert így csupán fél óráig tartott Piton hálószobájának szekrényébe bepakolnia. A bájitalmester elvonult dolgozatokat javítani, ezért Harry aznap este magányosan ment aludni.  
  
A nagy hálószobában, amit mindenféle barna árnyalatok díszítettek, furcsa képzetek születtek Harry agyában. Miért nem zöld… vagy kék minden? Folyton csak ámul Pitonon, mikor újabb, és újabb dolgok derülnek ki róla.  
  
Sejtette, hogy ő is ugyanúgy vonzódik hozzá, de valamiért a professzor egy kicsit távolságtartónak tűnt, bármit is tett. És szörnyen titokzatos…  
  
Végül sóhajtott egyet, pizsamába bújt, felhajtotta a nagy, kétszemélyes ágyon a barna takarót. Nézte egy darabig a lepedőt, aztán bebújt a hűvös paplan alá. Ráhajtotta a fejét a párnára, hátára fordult, hogy elgondolkodva bámulja a plafont.  
  
Emlékezett rá, hogy abból a hét helyiségből, amely még Piton lakosztályában található, legalább kettő akár lakószoba is lehetett… ennyi erővel tanára kitehette volna a szűrét az edzőterembe is. Ennek ellenére Piton maga ajánlotta fel ezt a lehetőséget. Egyáltalán nem mondta, hogy nem aludhat közvetlen mellette. Ezek szerint tényleg… _tényleg akarja őt?_  
  
Harry mosolyogva hunyta le a szemét. Már az a gondolat is, hogy Piton itt fog aludni mellette, nagyon jó érzés volt. Remélte, hogy majd hamar rájön, miért is nem közeledik hozzá, holott vonzódnak egymáshoz.  
  
Nem sokkal később el is aludt, és mikor másnap visszaemlékezett, mit álmodott, teljesen meglepődött. Szerette volna, ha valóban úgy lett volna minden, ahogy álmában. Ott Piton cirógatta, átölelte, és annyira jó volt szeretve érezni magát.  
  
Kár, hogy csak álom volt. De tényleg az volt?  
  


**oO{~P~}**

  
  
  
– Mit művel, maga féleszű?! – csattant fel Ehnore, kezében egy adag lexikonnal, mikor belépett a terembe.  
  
Éppen bűbájtan óra volt, az utolsó párbaj előtti napon. Ami Harryre nagyon is üdítően hatott, leszámítva, hogy megint ezzel a szeméttel volt órájuk. Holnap kerül sor az utolsó párbajra, és vége a megpróbáltatásoknak. Üdítő volt, de egyáltalán nem vidám – nem akarta otthagyni Pitont.  
  
Ijesztő volt a gondolat, de nagyon úgy nézett ki, hogy beleesett a férfibe.  
  
Közben annyira elgondolkodott, hogy észre sem vette, mit tesznek barátai. Neville és Ron úgy pattantak fel az asztaltól ijedtükben, Ehnore belépőjét honorálva, hogy épp ezzel hozták rá a frászt. De hát nagyon is észrevette, hogy mit tesznek a barátai, hiszen ettől ijedt meg. Javaslat: Neville és Ron váratlanul felpattant, ami Harryt, aki elgondolkodott, s így nem vette észre Ehnore érkezését, annyira megijesztette, hogy ösztönösen meglendítette a pálcáját, szörnyű katasztrófát eredményezve:  
  
A Harryvel szemben lévő polccal együtt lángra kaptak a rajta sorakozó, igen drága és ritka könyvek. Egyszerre öten siettek Harry segítségére, de a helyzet menthetetlen volt – szinte minden porrá égett.  
  
Seamus mérgesen meredt a tanárra.  
  
– Ezt aztán jól megcsinálta, uram – dühöngött lenézően. Még így is erős, hogy fennhangon Ehnore-t hibáztatja, amikor Harry Ronék hirtelen mozdulata miatt ijedt meg – közvetve, persze, az ő hibája, de ezt a képébe mondani…  
  
– Húsz pont a Griffendéltől, Finnigan – vágta oda Ehnore, és dühösen lecsapta a könyveket. – Még jó, hogy ezeket nem itt tartottam, felelőtlen banda! – Itt rájuk villantotta gyilkos pillantását. – Nos, remélem, tudják, hogy ez büntetőmunkát von maga után.  
  
Harry csak összeszorított szájjal várta, hogy a tanár milyen messzire megy el. Barátai és a DS egykori tagjai majd’ felrobbantak a dühtől. Nem Harryt hibáztatták, pedig ő tehetett a polc kigyulladásáról.  
  
– Maga, Potter, a nap folyamán legyen olyan kedves jelentkezni nálam, hogy rendbe hozza, amit, hogy is mondjam, elrontott.  
  
Kicsengettek – ez volt a szerencséje.  
  
Valahogy Harryt ezek után nem érdekelte volna, milyen következménnyel jár, ha rátámad egy tanárra, mert nagyon közel állt hozzá. Mindenki pakolni kezdett, és Harry az elsők között hagyta el a termet.  
  
Órákkal később, ebéd után egyedül ballagott fel a toronyba a táskájáért, amit most kivételesen otthagyott, ugyanis szüksége volt rá, hogy eltöltsön fent egy kis időt barátaival, hogy lehiggadjon. De mikor felért, úgy döntött, hagyja a fenébe. Úgysem kellenek most a tankönyvek.  
  
Legalább sétált egyet kicsit egyedül, igaz, ez sem tartott sokáig...  
  
– Jöjjön velem, Mr. Potter – mondta szigorúan Ehnore, amikor összefutottak, mintha csak az alkalomra várt volna, és emiatt járt volna éppen erre. Azzal már el is indult a folyosón az irodája felé.  
  
Harry nem mozdult, csak értetlenül ácsorgott, hogy eldöntse, mi legyen. Ha a tanárral megy, akkor biztosan elhúzódik a büntetőmunka, és vacsora nélkül marad. Ráadásul, még Pitonhoz sem ér oda időben.  
  
– Mire vár, Potter? – állt meg a tanár. – Csak azt a néhány könyvespolcot kell rendbe raknia, amit ma felégettek.  
  
Harry egy „ám, legyen” sóhajtással végre megmozdult, amit Ehnore egy biccentéssel vett tudomásul. Néhány perc elteltével meg is érkeztek a bűbájtan-teremhez, ahol automatikusan felgyulladtak a fáklyák, amikor beléptek. Harry keserűen odament a csaknem porrá omlott könyvespolcokhoz.  
  
– Azért kértelek meg téged – mondta Ehnore az asztala mögül –, mert tudom, hogy a hihetetlen varázserőddel egész hamar visszaállíthatod őket.  
  
Harry gondolkodva előhúzta a pálcáját.  
  
– Az igaz, uram. Csak éppen nem tudom, milyen varázslatoktól dőlt romba az egész. El fog tartani egy darabig.  
  
Ehnore furcsa pillantással mérte végig.  
  
– Nem gond.  
  
Ezek után egyáltalán nem szóltak egymáshoz: Ehnore dolgozatokat javított, néha fölpillantva, míg Harry előhívta híres nagy erejét, hogy helyrehozza a polcokat. A munka elég kimerítő volt, mert egy igen erős varázslattal tette tönkre a könyveket, arról nem is beszélve, hogy az értékes könyvek maguk is nagy varázserővel bírtak, mielőtt elégtek volna.  
  
Mire végzett, már szinte alig állt a lábán a gyengeségtől, de legalább minden könyv sértetlenül a helyén maradt. Ahogy felnézett az órára, teljesen megdöbbent. Már este kilenc óra volt.  
  
– Tanár úr, én már mennék – jelentette ki, miután a férfi az elmúlt tíz percben csak őt nézte. – Már a vacsoráról is lekéstem.  
  
– Ne aggódj, a manók bőven hagynak ételt a későn érkezőknek – legyintett lazán Ehnore. Felállt az asztaltól, odajött hozzá, és aggodalmasan végigmérte. – Kérsz egy bögre teát vagy valamit? Mi az, hogy biztosan? Eddig nem kíválta  
  
Harry valóban nem érezte jól magát, de egyáltalán nem akaródzott itt maradnia. Főleg a férfi gyanús és szokatlan kedvességét tapasztalva. Szinte biztos volt benne, hogy Ehnore akar tőle valamit.  
  
– Nem… köszönöm – mondta óvatosan. – Tényleg mennem kell.  
  
El is indult, ám túl fáradt volt, így rögtön megtántorodott. Nem esett el, mivel a tanára azonnal elkapta, de Harry úgy érezte, nem feltétlen azért, mert attól tart, hogy tényleg összecsuklik. Inkább vissza akarta tartani.  
  
– Szerintem pedig pihenésre van szükséged – közölte Ehnore, miközben továbbra is a karjaiban tartotta Harryt. – Gyere, menjünk be…  
  
– Nem, köszönöm – tiltakozott Harry, de amikor lerázta volna magáról a tanár kezét, az nem engedte.  
  
Zavartan felnézett a férfira, akinek a mosolya közben egyre szélesebbé vált.  
  
– Ne zavartasd magad, hisz magunk vagyunk – mondta vigyorogva.  
  
Még mielőtt Harry megszólalhatott volna, Ehnore az elkészült könyvespolchoz nyomta, és végigsimított az arcán. Másik kezével pedig a talárja alá nyúlt.  
  
– Engedjen el! – csattant fel Harry, de hiába hívta varázserejét az nem jött. Teljesen kimerült az előbbi restaurálástól. Hát erre ment ki a játék. Most szinte tehetetlen volt.  
  
Ehnore kivette ugyan a kezét a talárja alól, de helyette szorosan magához vonta a fiút. Harry a fülén érezte a leheletét.  
  
– Tudom, hogy te is akarod – suttogta a fülébe. – Tudod, mennyire sajnáltam, hogy nem én lehettem az edződ? – Harry minden porcikája undorodott a férfitól. Azonban hiába próbált szabadulni, az nem engedte el. – Igazán nagyon sajnáltam. Pedig olyan remekül ellettünk volna.  
  
– Tudom, hogy sajnálja… – sziszegte Harry –, de ha nem enged el, lehet, úgy végzi, mint Voldemort.  
  
Ehnore vigyora ettől még szélesebb lett.  
  
– Szeretem, amikor ilyen dacos vagy – közölte, és újra suttogóra vette a hangját –, nagyon felizgat.  
  
– Maga perverz – mondta Harry utálkozva, és összeszedve minden erejét gyomorszájon rúgta a férfit.  
  
Az nyögött egyet, és összegörnyedt… Harrynek több sem kellett, rohant is az ajtó felé, de Ehnore jelenleg sokkal jobb fizikai állapotban volt, könnyen utolérte, és megragadta a talárját. A fehér ing reccsenve adta meg magát a talár alatt, mivel jóval gyengébb anyagból készült.  
  
Ehnore mindkét kézével megragadta a vállánál, úgy, hogy Harry felszisszent fájdalmában.  
  
– Nem végeztünk még – közölte –, most gyere, és szépen beszéljünk meg mindent. Habár, lehet, előbb pihenned kéne, mert valóban nem tudod, mi a jó neked.  
  
Harry összeszorította a száját, tiltakozva az elkerülhetetlen ellen. A hányinger kerülgette, mikor Ehnore ajkai a szájához értek. Elfordította a fejét, amennyire csak tudta, de sajnos egy képzett aurorral szemben nem sokat tehetett. Ehnore a másik kezével megszorította a nyakát, hogy csókra kényszerítse. 


	6. Törődés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piton kimenti Harryt Ehnore karmai közül... ez egy kicsit közelebb hozza hőseinket.

Harrynek elege lett, az a kevés varázserő, amire még képes volt, csak kitört. Az ezüst ragyogás lecsapott a férfira, és keresztüldobta a szobán – tanára nyögve ért földet a szekrény tövében. Harry még egy pillanatig vívódott, hogy aggódjon-e a testi épségéért, de aztán megvonta a vállát, sarkon fordult, és szaladt az ajtó felé.  
  
Feltépte, hogy kirohanjon, minél messzebb innét, de valakinek teljes erőből nekiütközött.  
Piton csodálkozva húzta fel a szemöldökét, mikor Harry rettegve felnézett. A tanár úgy tűnt, pillanatok alatt rájött, hogy valami nincs rendben.  
  
– Mi történt? – kérdezte.  
  
Harry nem válaszolt, mert meghallotta maga mögött, hogy Ehnore feltápászkodik. Hátranézett, és látta, hogy a tanár előhúzza a pálcáját.  
  
Viszont Piton azonnal átlátta a helyzetet: ő is gyorsan pálcát rántott, miközben fél kézzel maga mögé tolta Harryt.  
  
– Áh, Perselus…  
  
– _Stupor!_ – mondta kíméletlenül Piton, mire a férfi elterült a földön. Piton most Harry felé fordult, hogy megkérdezze, mi folyik itt, de Harry csak némán megrázta a fejét, és hátrálni kezdett.  
  
Piton eltette a pálcáját, és teljesen értetlenül közelebb jött, de Harry megint rémülten hátralépett.  
  
– Mi a baj? – kérdezte újra, aztán megállt. – Nem bántalak, Harry!  
  
Harry próbált megnyugodni, miközben Piton lassan közelített hozzá. Igyekezett tudatosítani magában, hogy a bájitalmester nem bántaná, kiabált vele, ahogy mindig is, de sosem bántaná, és az utóbbi időben annyira másként viselkedett.  
  
Piton óvatosan felemelte a fiú állát.  
  
– Bántott téged, Harry? – kérdezte félelmetes, hátborzongató hangon.  
  
Harry egy darabig állta Piton tekintetét, aztán elfordította a fejét.  
  
– Tehát, igen – állapította meg a férfi zordan. Otthagyta Harryt, és, átlépve az eszméletlen tanárt, a kandallóhoz sietett. Bedobott egy kevés hopp port, és beszólt a lángokba: – Igazgató úr… Albus!  
  
Az igazgató feje jelent meg a tűzben, egyúttal egy pillanat alatt körbetekintett.  
  
– Igen, mi olyan fontos, Perselus? – nézett körül Dumbledore.  
  
– Gyere le gyorsan, van némi megbeszélni valónk – vicsorogta a bájitalmester.  
  
Mihelyst kimondta, az igazgató el is tűnt a lángokban. Harry közben az ajtófélfának dőlt, és mélyeket lélegzett. Felfordult a gyomra a korábbi jelenet emlékétől, súlyosbította a helyzetet, hogy teljesen kimerült. Nem telt el sok idő, az igazgató megjelent. Lassan megkerülte az eszméletlen tanárt, és hol Ehnore-ra, hol Perselusra nézett.  
  
– Mi történt?  
  
Ha még egyszer valaki meg meri kérdezni... – gondolta Harry.  
  
Piton vészjóslóan közelebb lépett az igazgatóhoz.  
  
– Azt hiszem, egyértelmű, hogy Mr. Ehnore bántalmazta Harryt – közölte. – Esetleg felébreszthetjük, és megkérdezheted, Albus, ha nekem nem hiszel.  
  
– Persze, hogyne – bólintott az igazgató komoran, és pálcájával rámutatott a férfira. – Stimula.  
  
Ehnore rögtön ébredezni kezdett, és Harry látta, hogy félelem suhan át az arcán. Végül nyugalmat erőltetett a vonásaira, felállt a földről, és leporolta a talárját.  
  
– Nem akarom hallani a magyarázkodásait – mondta gyorsan Piton, és az igazgató felé fordult. – Elég, ha fegyelmi eljárást indítasz ellene.  
  
– Természetesen meglesz – mondta Dumbledore is zord hangon. – Reménykedtem, hogy ilyesmire sosem kerül sor.  
  
Ehnore megvetően nézett az igazgatóra.  
  
– Nem tudom, miről beszélnek… – kezdte.  
  
A többi mondanivalójára viszont már nem került sor, mert Piton egy gyors mozdulattal elkapta a gallérját.  
  
– Óh, valóban? – kérdezte sziszegve. – Majd meglátjuk, ha itatunk veled egy kis igazságszérumot – ahogy az embereiddel te is előszeretettel tetted –, miként is fogsz vélekedni!  
  
– Perselus…  
  
– Calvin, ha legközelebb egy ujjal is hozzáérsz Harryhez, vagy akár csak a közelébe mersz jönni, garantálom, hogy legközelebb nem alaptalan vádak miatt kerülnék bíróság elé…  
  
– Perselus! – szólt rá hangosabban az igazgató.  
  
Piton elengedte Ehnore-t, mire az a lendülettől hanyatt vágódott. A bájitalmester nem szólt többet hozzájuk, hanem odament Harryhez. A fiú remegve engedte, hogy tanára gyengéden karon fogja, és kivezesse a szobából.  
  
Harry egész úton nem szólt semmit, csak remélte, hogy remegése nem nagyon árulja el, mert nem akart beszámolni semmiről Pitonnak. A tanáron látszott, így is alig tudja türtőztetni magát, hogy szét ne verjen valamit.  
  
Ehnore szállása – szerencsére – nem volt túl messze Pitonétól. Harry nem bírta volna ki, ha több lépcsősort kellene megtennie. Vett egy pár mély lélegzetet, mert már tényleg a végkimerülés határán állt. Ahogy Ehnore letámadta, szörnyű élmény volt. Különösen, hogy előtte szánt szándékkal legyengítette. Mert Harrynek most már semmi kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy a polcjavítás csak ürügyként szolgált.  
  
Hirtelen megbicsaklott a lába, és térdre esett. Piton csak néhány másodperc késéssel ragadta meg, de Harry nemet intett a fejével, hogy nem kell segítség.  
  
– Mit tett veled Calvin? – kérdezte fojtott hangon Piton.  
  
Harry szívét sokadjára járta át a melegség a gyengélkedőn történt események óta. Piton rettenetesen féltette őt, és ezt most sem tudta leplezni.  
  
– Megtalálta a módját – mondta rekedtesen Harry –, hogy… – újabb levegővétel –, hogyan merítheti le a varázserőmet…  
  
A bájitalmester arca most már tényleg nagyon aggódónak tűnt, ami még Harryt is meglepte.  
  
– Gyere – mondta halkan –, segítek.  
  
Harry összeszorította a szemét.  
  
– Azt hiszem… már tényleg kimerültem… nem megy. – Újabb nyelés, de már nem tudta ismét kinyitni a szemét.  
  
Szelíden eldőlt, de az esés nem következett be. Piton elkapta, és lassan felemelte, mint aki attól tart, hogy fájdalmat okoz neki. Érezte a rezgésből, hogy a szállásuk felé tartanak, majd egy ajtó nyikorgását hallotta.  
  
Valami puha a feje alatt, aztán pedig rajta… és többet nem hallott, nem érzett a külvilágból.  
  
Jó volt feledni, a törődés megtette a hatását.  
  


**oO{~P~}**

  
  
  
Arra ébredt, hogy valami csiklandozza az oldalát.  
  
Fél szemét kinyitotta, de még mindig fáradt volt megmozdulni. Megpillantotta Pitont. Jó ég! Piton, amint mosolyogva, sőt, vágyakozva húzza végig az ujját az oldalán, amely épp kivillant a felcsúszott pizsama alól.  
  
Gyorsan lehunyta a szemét.  
  
Tudta, ha Piton észreveszi, hogy felébredt, megint próbálja majd azt tettetni, hogy nem érdekli. Pedig ez nem igaz. Lassan kezd az álarca semmivé foszlani.  
  
A fenébe! _Piszkosul csiklandoz._  
  
Végül Piton abbahagyta. _Hála’ Merlinnek._  
  
Nem bírta volna sokáig nevetés nélkül.  
  
A színészkedés jónak bizonyult, pedig megesküdött volna rá, hogy a majd’ kiugró szíve elárulja. De aztán, a lélegzete is elakadt, mikor megérezte az arcán is a gyengéd cirógatást. Annyira meglepődött, hogy kinyitotta a szemét, és tekintete rögtön Pitonéval találkozott.  
  
A bájitalmester először valóban megijedt, de gyorsan rendezte az arcvonásait.  
  
– Jó estét – mondta –, látom jobban vagy.  
  
Zavartan elvette a kezét, amit Harry esetlenül megragadott.  
  
– Ne… kérem, ne.  
  
Piton viszont kihúzta a kezét a gyenge szorításból, a hangja hűvösen csengett.  
  
– Nem akartam visszaélni a lehetőséggel, mint Calvin.  
  
Harry meglepődve könyökölt fel, csak hogy lássa, valóban Piton ágyában van.  
  
– Nem bántott Ehnore – vágta rá Harry, mire Piton szemöldöke felszaladt.  
  
– Valóban? – kérdezte gyilkos pillantással, és kezével a közeli szék felé mutatott. – Azt akkor ki szakította el?  
  
Harry követte a pillantását. A széken a fehér inge feküdt, piros nyakkendőjével. A fehér szöveten jól látszott a hosszanti szakadás. Piton nyilván átöltöztette, és akkor vette észre.  
  
Zavartan visszanézett Pitonra.  
  
– Ő nem…, mármint akkor szakadt el, mikor az ajtóhoz rohantam – mondta halkan. – Nem...  
  
– Nem nyúlt hozzád? – segítette ki Piton. – Nekem nem úgy tűnt.  
  
Harry nem nagyon akart erről beszélni. Ez a téma veszélyes vizek felé sodorta.  
  
– Már régebb óta ébren vagyok, professzor.  
  
Újabb szemöldökhúzás.  
  
– Emlékezetem szerint elnézést kértem – mondta Piton mereven, és fel akart állni, de Harry utánanyúlt.  
  
– Nem kell elnézést kérnie – suttogta Harry, és mindent egy lapra tett fel. Arcával közeledett a férfiéhez, és szinte végtelennek tűnő pillanatig meredtek egymásra, aztán…  
  
Piton úgy látszik, eddig bírt ellenállni. A távolság pillanatok alatt elfogyott közöttük, ahogy hirtelen megfogta Harry arcát, és magához húzta.  
  
Harry pedig hagyta.  
  
Hagyta, hogy a férfi nyelve bebocsátást nyerjen, nyelvük őrült táncba kezdjen, és hagyta, hogy Piton szelíden visszafektesse az ágyra, miközben csókjukat még jobban elmélyítik. Annyira édes érzés volt, amilyennek Harry sosem képzelte. Az érzés, ahogy a férfi lábai ráfonódtak az övéire, már zsongító volt a csókkal együtt. Nem bírta megállni, hogy ne kezdjen el a gombokkal bajlódni, és tárja szét Piton ingének elejét, hogy láthassa a férfi izmos mellkasát. Ha tudnák itt egyesek, mi rejtőzik a fekete talár alatt…  
  
Aztán Piton ajkai elhagyták a száját, de tovább folytatódott a kényeztetés, ahogy a férfi forró lehelete már a nyakához araszolt. Harry készségesen hátradöntötte a fejét, és a szoba csendjét a sóhajai töltötték be. Piton megállt egy percre, csak hogy lehúzza róla a pizsama felsőjét, Harry pedig segített neki, hogy minél hamarabb megszabaduljon a felesleges ruhaneműtől.  
  
Énje egyik fele visszakozott, mert félt. Félt, hogy Piton olyat tesz, amit Voldemort tett, vagy Ehnore tett volna, de a másik fele azt súgta, nem lesz semmi baj. Piton minden mozdulata törődéssel, nem pedig durvasággal volt átitatott, és Harry a testét nem tudta megfékezni.  
  
A férfi közben elhagyta a nyakát, és a csókok egyre lejjebb haladtak, amitől Harry már nem bírt ésszerűen gondolkodni, és a visszautasítás többé már fel sem merülhetett. Piton pár centivel megint lejjebb haladt. Megfogta a fiú karját, mire Harry akaratlanul is felszisszent a hirtelen jött, oda nem illő fájdalomtól.  
  
A csók abbamaradt, és tisztán érezte, hogy a férfi megdermed. Harry félve kinyitotta a szemét, és szembe találta magát egy elég mérges Pitonnal.  
  
– Kezdem úgy érezni, hogy semmit sem mondasz el nekem – vicsorogta a férfi, és kissé feljebb emelte a karját. Harry követte a tekintetével, igaz elsőre nem értette, mi a gond.  
  
De aztán meglátta, hogy több kék folt éktelenkedik rajta, amelyek határozottan ujjnyomoknak látszottak.  
  
– Pedig ezt elmondtam – mondta halkan Harry, de kerülte a férfi pillantását.  
  
Piton közben óvatosan elfordította a fiú fejét.  
  
– A nyakad is tele van velük – mondta haragosan. A szenvedélytől korábban nem tűntek fel neki ezek a nyomok, pedig előtte már csókolgatta a nyakát. Valószínűleg lehunyt szemmel tette, és most, ahogy a fény ráesett a nyakára, lettek láthatóak.  
  
Harry erőt vett magán, és a fekete szemekbe nézett.  
  
– Mondtam, hogy mikor menekülni akartam…  
  
– Igen, mondtad! – csattant fel Piton ingerülten, és hátborzongató hangon tette hozzá: – Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy nem fogok ott megállni, hogy kirúgatom innen.  
  
Harry szemei rémülten kitágultak.  
  
– Ne, ne tegyen semmit! – ellenkezett. – Ha mást is… szóval, ha mást is tervez, ne most, majd csak év végén.  
  
Nem árulta el, de tartott tőle, főleg a ma történtek után, hogy Ehnore bosszút áll valahogy. Pitont jobban felhergelné a férfit, és olyasmit tenne, amit nem kellene.  
  
– Ezt nem mondod komolyan, Harry! – emelte fel a hangját Piton, de nem mozdult mellőle, bármennyire is dühös volt. – Testileg bántalmazott téged, arról nem is beszélve, hogy lelkileg is ártott neked!  
  
Harry felkönyökölt, és kissé haragosan nézett fel a férfire.  
  
– Ez egyáltalán nem igaz!  
  
Piton felháborodottan felült, és keresztbe fonta a karját szétgombolt inge fölött.  
  
– Egy fenéket nem! – kiáltott rá, amitől Harry kissé hátrahőkölt. Piton, mikor ezt látta visszafogta magát. – Mióta itt vagy, rémálmok gyötörnek! Igen, azt hiszed, nem tudom, pusztán, mert nem beszélsz róluk?  
  
Harry erre teljesen ledermedt, és elsápadt. Piton félreértette az egészet. Ő Voldemorttal álmodott, nem Ehnore-ral!  
  
– És most sem akarok! – csattant fel, és nem érdekelte, hogy úgy viselkedik, mint egy kisgyerek, haragosan visszafeküdt, háttal Pitonnak.  
  
Nem, nem akart róla beszélni – senkinek. Ez nem egy olyan dolog, amit csak úgy meg lehet beszélni, nem és nem!  
  
Hallotta, hogy Piton sóhajt egyet, eloltja a világítást, majd bebújik mellé az ágyba. Pár perccel később újabb sóhaj, aztán egy kéz karolta át. Harry nem húzódott el, csak feküdt ott, és erősen összeszorította a szemét.  
  
– Nem akartam kiabálni – suttogta a fülébe Piton –, ne haragudj. Ha kibeszélnéd a fájdalmadat, jobban lennél. Nem gyötörnének rémálmok, több örömöd lenne az életben. Egy pajzs van körülötted, amit lehetetlen áttörni, mert nem hagyod. – Egy kis szünet után halkan így szólt: – Féltelek, Harry.  
  
Harry próbált nem dühös lenni, próbálta magát visszafogni, hogy ne vágjon vissza, mert tudta, hogy Piton mennyire aggódik érte. Aggódik, mert szereti.  
  
– Hagyjon, professzor – mondta suttogva –, holnap van az utolsó párbaj, ki kell pihennem magam.  
  
– Rendben.  
  
A kar nem tűnt el róla, továbbra is ölelte, Harry pedig most már belesimult az általa nyújtott vigaszba.  
  
A szobára teljes csend borult.


	7. A párbaj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elérkezett a várva várt nap, ami elég sok meglepetést tartogat ám...

Harry végig feszülten figyelte a lezajló párbajt. Néha megijedt, mikor látta, hogy a törékeny lányt, hogy dobálja némelyik átok. De el kellett ismernie, Kingsley alaposan felkészítette Sally-Anne-t, mert rengeteg átkot tudott.  
  
Szegény Dean épp egy halk nyögéssel terült el a földön, és utána nem is kelt fel. A közönség lelkesen tapsolt. Ehnore viszont jelét sem mutatta, hogy érdekelné, bajnoka ezzel végleg kiesett a küzdelmekből. Lassan odament hozzá, magához hívva egy medimágust, és ketten elvitték a helyszínről a fiút.  
  
Harry idegesen harapdálta a szája szélét. Most ő következett. A második nagy párbaja, amely egyben az utolsó is. Madam Hooch nem mondta a nevét, csak intett, hogy jöjjön ki a küzdőtérre, ahová már Michael Corner is megérkezett.  
  
Lupin, mint az ellenfél edzője, elfoglalta a pálya másik végét, míg Piton ezt az oldalt.  
  
Harrynek végre sikerült megmozdulnia, és a tömeg tapsolni kezdett, ahogy bevonult a pályára. A lába alatt ropogtak a kavicsok. A végső párbaj időzítésében az volt a lényeg, hogy a sötétben élesen kirajzolódó átokfények zavarják a küzdőket az összpontosításban. A csudát, az emberek, amikor párbajoznak, nem azt nézik, hogy milyen napszak van. Egyébként régen éppen hajnalban volt szokás párbajozni…  
  
Harry lassan elővette a pálcáját, majd jóváhagyásért hátranézett Pitonra. A bájitalmester biccentett, Harry pedig visszafordult.  
  
Harry és Corner meghajoltak egymás előtt, aztán…  
  
– _Clades caerulus!_ – kiáltotta rögtön Corner, mire a pálcából három kék fénysugár tört elő, amik egyirányból közelítettek Harry felé.  
  
– _Protego!_ – kiáltotta rögtön Harry, de ellenfele mosolyát látva, úgy gondolta, jobb, ha el is ugrik az átkok elől.  
  
Valóban jó ötlet volt: kettő mellette csapódott a földbe, majd hangos sistergéssel eltűntek… a harmadik pedig éppen súrolta a pajzsát, mikor ki akart térni előle. A végeredmény az lett, hogy hasra esett a földön, és sajogtak a csontjai a fájdalomtól.  
  
Látta, hogy Piton a pálya szélén már el akart indulni felé, de aztán nem mozdult, mikor Harry biccentett, hogy nincs semmi baj.  
  
A közönség tapsolt egyet, nyugtázva Corner támadását. Harry mérgesen felkönyökölt, és amíg a hollóhátas azt várta, hogy akkor támad majd, mikor már felállt, Harry inkább azonnal lépett…  
  
– _Ardor Globus!_ – mondta gyorsan.  
  
A tűzgolyók kipattantak a pálcájából, és a rémült Corner felé suhantak. De a fiúnak volt annyi lélekjelenléte, hogy egy erős pajzsot létrehozzon… így mind visszapattant Harry felé. Harry morgolódva hárította el a támadásokat.  
  
Harry elismerően felhúzta a szemöldökét. A fiút rendesen felkészítették, az nem volt kétséges. Ideje valami cselhez folyamodni.  
  
– _Furor Hiems!_ – mondta is ki gyorsan, aminek következtében sötét felhők, és villámok vették körbe Michaelt.  
  
Ezek olyannyira elhomályosították a környezetet, hogy a fáklyák fénye is halvány fénygömbnek látszottak csupán. Corner ijedten nézett körbe – Harrynek legalábbis így tűnt, ahogy a felhőn keresztül figyelte –, aztán pálcájával különböző helyekre mutatott, hogy valamilyen fényforráshoz jusson.  
  
De Harry nem hagyta.  
  
– _Stupor!_ – kiáltott rá gyorsan, így Cornernek abba kellett hagynia a tevékenységet, és kivédeni az átkot.  
  
– _Calamitas!_ – vágott vissza, Harry pedig csak egyszerűen félreugrott. Hallomásból ismerte ezt a csapás átkot, amit fénycsóvája színéből felismert, és tudta, hogy még a pajzsa sem védte volna meg tőle.  
  
Közben a villámok, és mennydörgések köddé váltak, így megint láthatta a közönség, mi folyik Corner körül. A fiú a sikerén felbuzdulva ismét gonoszan mosolyodott el.  
  
– _Polus Tergum!_  
  
Harry szitkozódva vette tudomásul, hogy Pitonnak megint igaza volt: ez az átok elég sűrűn szerepelt minden párbajon, és láthatóan az övék sem lesz kivétel. Nem lehet kellemes annak, akit ezen átok eltalál, elvégre a bőre elég sokáig és fájdalmasan kezd égni tőle.  
  
– _Castus Claritas!_ – vágott vissza Harry egy fehér varázslók által használt semlegesítő varázslattal, mikor félúton járt az átok. Piton mutatta még neki, hogy ha időben ellensúlyozza valamivel, az köddé válik.  
  
Így is lett.  
  
Corner csodálkozva figyelte néhány másodperc töredékéig, de aztán újra támadott.  
  
– _Stupor!_ – mondta vigyorogva, és Harrynek már csak arra volt ideje, hogy hasra feküdjön, és érezze, amint az átok elhúz fölötte.  
  
_Hát így állunk_ – gondolta – _non-verbálisan varázsolsz, akkor én is cselezni fogok._  
  
– _Castus Herba!_ – kiáltotta Harry, de helyette a kábító átkot küldte ellenfelére, ami szintén meglepte Cornert.  
  
A fiú már készült volna az eredetileg kimondott átok által kibocsátott indák hárítására, de helyette az egyszerű kábítás tartott felé, amit már nem tudott gyors váltással védeni. Így épp az utolsó percben tért ki az útjából. A földön gurult egy pár métert, majd gyilkos tekintettel kezdett feltápászkodni.  
  
Harry elégedetten elmosolyodott, és a pálcáját újra a fiúra fogta.  
  
_Ne felejtsd el_ – hallotta szinte a fülében Piton tanácsát –, _ha az ellenséged egyszer már a földre került, ne hagyd, hogy lehetősége legyen felkelni onnan. Akkor már nyert ügyed van._  
  
– _Trusum!_ – ordította gyorsan Harry, mire Corner azon kísérlete, hogy felálljon, kudarcba fulladt.  
  
Michael átgurult a másik oldalára, mert nem tudta időben beazonosítani az átkot, de mihelyst az a földbe csapódott mellette, rögtön támadt: ami egy kicsit felkészületlenül érte Harryt.  
  
– _Tarqueo!_  
  
Harry reflexei aránylag gyorsak voltak, így valamennyire semlegesíteni tudta az erős taszító átkot. Megtántorodott, de nem esett el. Nem késlekedett, már küldte is a következő átkát.  
  
– _Dormino Plaga!_  
  
Paff.  
  
Corner épp ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy talpra ugorjon, de későn védett, és az erős kábító átok eltalálta. Az eredmény egy kiterült, és alvó Michael Corner lett. A közönség őrjöngött. Lupin odaszaladt Cornerhez, és felébresztette egy Stimulával.  
  
Piton közben szintén elhagyta a pálya szélét, hogy odamenjen Harryhez. Harry a térdére támaszkodott, mert az utolsó átok eléggé kivette az erejét.  
  
– Ez határozottan jobb teljesítmény volt, Potter – hallotta a feje fölül Piton hangját.  
  
Harry felnézett, és látta, hogy tanára mosolyog. De nem azzal a gúnyos mosollyal.  
  
– Nem vagyok én reménytelen eset.  
  
– Nem is emlékszem, hogy ilyet mondtam volna – vonta meg a vállát Piton teljesen ártatlan arcot vágva hozzá.  
  
Az igazgató megköszörülte a torkát a pálya melletti emelvényen.  
  
– Nos, az utolsó párbajnak is megvan a győztese – mondta hangosan, mire a tömeg elcsendesedett –, mindenki számára világos, ki lett a győztesünk! Holnap este ünnepélyes keretek között adjuk át megérdemelt jutalmukat, most pedig mindenkinek további szép estét!  
  
– Gratulálok, Harry – mondta elégedetten Lupin, mikor odament hozzájuk. Piton rögtön otthagyta őket, és csatlakozott az igazgatóhoz. – Nagyon ügyes húzás volt.  
  
– Tudom – mosolygott Harry elégedetten. Aztán meglátta Ehnore-t a közelben, aki épp Deannel beszélgetett. – Ha most nem haragszol…  
  
– Persze, menj csak – mondta mosolyogva Remus.  
  
Harry átverekedte magát a tömegen, egészen Deanig, akinek rögtön füléig ért a szája.  
  
– Kár, hogy nem láttam a párbajodat, de örülök, hogyha már én nem győzhettem, legalább te nem hagytad szégyenben a Griffendélt!  
  
– Köszi, Dean – bólogatott Harry. – Csak meg akartam bizonyosodni róla, hogy egyben vagy.  
  
A tömegben meglátta Hermionét, és Ront. Barátja éppen magához ölelte Hermionét, aztán adott neki egy csókot. Már nyílt titok volt, hogy együtt járnak, így meg sem lepődött rajta, hogy így, a nyár vége felé nyilvánosan is kimatatják érzelmeiket. Úgy gondolta, hogy félrevonul egy kicsit. Távol mindenkitől átgondolja mindazt, ami történt vele az elmúlt hetekben… Pitont… mindent.  
  
Elindult végig a part mentén, egyre távolabb az ünneplő diákoktól, és tanároktól.  
  
Itt, a tó szélénél egy kicsit feltámadt a szél, így Harry összehúzta a talárját. Furcsa volt az utolsó heteket tölteni a Roxfortban. Igen, hetek, mert neki még maradnia kell letenni a R.A.V.A.Sz. vizsgát, nem úgy, mint a többieknek, akik már holnap hazatérhetnek. Nem úgy, mint a többieknek, akik jövő héten ugranak neki – Hermione már az őrületbe kergette őket a készülésével –, aztán indulhatnak haza, Harry pedig később csatlakozhat hozzájuk.  
  
Piton most, hogy elvégezte ugyan a feladatát, de jobban megismerték egymást, több mint valószínű, hogy nem hagyja egyedül. Sőt, még segít a vizsgára való felkészülésben is – ami, Harrynek el kellett ismernie, eléggé ráfért.  
  
Megtorpant, mikor neszt hallott a háta mögül. Gyorsan elővette a pálcáját, és megfordult, de már késő volt.  
  
– _Invito pálca!_ – kiáltott rá a sötétből valaki. Egyetlen fegyvere odarepült a fák mögül kilépő Ehnore kezébe, s a tanár már zsebre is vágta.  
  
Pár másodpercig néztek egymásra, aztán Harry gyorsan be akart rohanni az erdő sűrűjébe.  
  
– _Immotus!_  
  
Harry közvetlen a víz mellett összerogyott, és rémülten érzékelte, hogy egyáltalán nem érzi a végtagjait. Az átok teljesen megbénította, de nem annyira, hogy ne legyen eszméleténél, és ne tudjon beszélni.  
  
Ehnore elegánsan odasétált hozzá, letérdelt elé, és elégedett arcot vágott.  
  
– Tudod, ez szükséges volt – magyarázta –, különben nem maradnál nyugton. – Ciccegni kezdett. – Te sosem maradsz nyugton, pedig én jót akarok. Ki ne szeretne a híres Calvin Ehnore-ral együtt lenni?  
  
Harry undorodva nézett rá.  
  
– Nem tudom, kinek képzeli magát, de nem fogom hagyni, hogy akár egy ujjal is hozzám nyúljon – fenyegetőzött. Be kellett látnia, hogy bénultan fekve, nem igazán tűnik hatásosnak a visszavágás.  
  
Ehnore-nak viszont erre teljesen jó kedve támadt.  
  
– Ó, nagyon szeretem, mikor ilyen dacos vagy. – Kezével mohón szétnyitotta Harry talárját. És Harry nem tudott mit tenni ellene, csak szótlanul tűrte. – Ahogy már mondtam neked régebben is, különösen felizgat. Mindig vágytam rá, hogy a világ megmentője az enyém legyen, és most itt a pillanat.  
  
Harry összeszorította a szemét, felkészült az elkerülhetetlenre, hogy a férfi itt a tóparton meg fogja erőszakolni. Viszont, amint a gondolat megfogalmazódott benne, érezte, hogy csontjain keresztül bizsereg a varázserő, amely már annyiszor megmentette az életét.  
  
Összerezzent, mikor az auror hideg kezével a mellkasához ért. A többiek túl távol voltak, ha ordított volna, sem hallotta volna senki.  
  
– Eresszen el… – motyogta erőtlenül, ahogy egyre jobban átjárta a rémület. – Különben… nem lesz jó vége…  
  
– Fenyegetni mersz? – kérdezte őszintén meglepődve a tanár, amikor a fiú nadrágjához nyúlt.  
  
Harry már annyira összeszorította a szemét, hogy csillagokat látott, és a varázsereje szinte égett, hogy kitörjön.  
  
– Igen – mondta ki hangosan is, amit gondolt. – Bárki erre járhat, és megmenthet…  
  
– Persze, persze… – gúnyolódott Ehnore, és lehúzta a fiú nadrágjának cipzárját. – Most nem lesz itt Perselus, hogy megmentsen…  
  
– Gondolod?! – kiáltott fel egy nagyon felháborodott hang.  
  
Harry meglepetten nyitotta ki a szemét – miközben próbálta visszafogni a varázserejét –, csak hogy lássa, és hallja, hogyan törik el Ehnore állkapcsa, amikor találkozik Perselus öklével.  
  
De a bájitalmester nem állt meg itt, hanem mikor Ehnore két lábra állt, Piton akkorát húzott be neki, hogy egy újabb roppanás kíséretében – ami ezúttal az orra lehetett –, ismét elterült a földön.  
  
– _Perselus, ne!_ – szólt rá Laris, aki úgy látszik, lemaradt Piton mögött, és mostanra ért ide. Perselus, és a földön fekvő tanár közé állt. – Nem ér annyit!  
  
– Nem-e? – kérdezett vissza baljóslatú hangon, de azért úgy látszott, kezd egy kicsit megnyugodni. – Az ilyen rohadékoknak soha nem szabadna munkát kapniuk egy iskolában – vicsorogta.  
  
Harry közben csak feküdt, és próbált mélyeket lélegezni, de a varázsereje szokás szerint nem azt tette, amit kellett volna. Az ezüstös ragyogás pajzsként körbevette.  
  
Perselus közelebb jött, de nem állt közvetlen mellé. Larisszal két méterre merték csak megközelíteni, tekintettel arra, hogy Harry varázsereje kitörni látszott.  
  
– Nyugodj meg, Harry! – sürgette Perselus. – Próbálj meg lehiggadni, már nincs semmi baj! Nem fog bántani!  
  
Harry próbálta visszafogni a varázserőt, de az csak egyre jobban áramlott a testéből.  
  
– Tudom… de… nem megy… – nyögte összeszorított fogakkal.  
  
Piton megragadta Laris karját, és kezdte elhúzni Harrytől, minél távolabb. És akkor…  
  
Kitört az energia, a két professzort hátradobta, míg Harry maga is hátrafelé repült…  
  
Először nem érette, mi az a hideg, ami robbanásszerűen elárasztotta a bőrét, aztán már csak azt érezte, hogy süllyed le a tóba. Mielőtt a feje is lebukott volna a víz alá, volt elegendő lélekjelenléte ahhoz, hogy vegyen egy mély lélegzetet.  
  
Nem bírta egy végtagját sem mozgatni, nem tudott mit tenni az ellen, hogy egyre jobban süllyedjen le a tó fenekére. Átkozott tanár!  
  
Próbált koncentrálni, hogy a varázsereje ebből is kihúzza, de túlságosan eluralta a pánik. Fogyott a levegője, és egy kákalag kapaszkodott a lábába.


	8. Jutalom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A párbajnak vége... a történetnek is.

Aztán hirtelen, megjelent előtte egy fekete folt, és húzni kezdte fölfelé, fel, egészen a felszínre. Köhögve köpködte ki a vizet, mikor végre levegőhöz jutott.  
  
Perselus fél kezével átkarolta, miközben ügyesen a parthoz úszott vele.  
  
– Fogd meg, óvatosan – utasította Larist, aki addigra ott termett, és megragadta Harryt.  
  
Lassan kihúzta, és lefektette a fűre. Közben Piton is kimászott a vízből, letérdelt hozzájuk.  
  
– _Finite Incantatem_ – suttogta el a varázsigét, aminek következtében Harry bizsergést érzett a végtagjaiban, és pár percre rá, végre mozgatni tudta a kezeit. Piton egy kicsit közelebb térdelt hozzá, és óvatosan felültette. – Sejtettem, hogy valahogyan lebénított, ezért nem tudtál védekezni.  
  
Harry bólintott – jelenleg csak erre futotta az erejéből. Sóhajtott egyet, és nekitámaszkodott Pitonnak. Nem számított, hogy ő is csuromvizes, csak az, hogy ott van mellette, és biztonságban érezheti magát.  
  
– Ezzel mit tegyünk? – kérdezte utálkozva Laris, miközben lábával megbökte az eszméletlen aurort.  
  
– Nála… nála van a pálcám – nyögte ki Harry, és erőt gyűjtött rá, hogy felkeljen.  
  
Perselus segített neki, és el sem engedte mindvégig, miközben Laris átkutatta Ehnore zsebeit. Hamar meg is találta a pálcát, és odavitte Harrynek, aki hálásan elvette.  
  
– Gyere, Harry – mondta nyugodtan Perselus. – Menjünk innét. Laris, megtennéd, hogy szólsz Lupinnak, hogy takarítsák el ezt a szemetet?  
  
A mágiatörténet tanár bólintott egyet, és el is szaladt. Perselus közben elindult Harryvel a kastély felé.  
  
– Jó ötlet itt hagyni? – kérdezte Harry.  
  
– Nem fog már senkiben se kárt tenni, ne aggódj – válaszolta a bájitalmester elégedetten.  
  
Kis sétával megérkeztek a kastélyba, és lassan leértek a pincébe is. Harry már szabályosan vacogott, annyira fázott. Perselus közölte, hogy még gyorsan odaszól Albusnak, aki az irodájában volt már, mikor az incidens történt – ezért otthagyta őt a nappaliban, és elsietett.  
  
Harry minden porcikájában remegett, annyira átfázott már. Hiába ácsorgott a kandalló által melegített nappaliban Perselusra várva. Szerencsére nem telt el sok idő, mire a férfi visszaérkezett, és egy dörrenéssel bevágta maga után az ajtót.  
  
Megfordult, és nagy léptekkel ott termett előtte.  
  
– Nagyon fázol? – kérdezte, mire Harry vacogva bólintott.  
  
– Mi… lett… Ehnore-ral? – érdeklődött Harry.  
  
Perselus mindkét kezével dörgölni kezdte a fiú karjait.  
  
– Nemsokára megérkeznek az aurorok, és elviszik – mondta megvetően. Minden szavából csak úgy csöpögött az utálat. – Albus, és Lupin pedig megteszik a feljelentést. Nem fog már senkinek sem ártani, neked sem és a társaidnak sem.  
  
Harry remegve bólintott egyet.  
  
– Most mondanám, hogy megszárítalak se perc alatt egy bűbájjal – közölte Piton –, de egy meleg fürdő többet érne, jobban átmelegítene.  
  
– Jó… akkor… veszek egy forró fürdőt… vagy… zuhanyt – vacogta Harry. Hirtelen felvillanyozó gondolat jutott eszébe. – Magának sem ártana…  
  
– Ne velem foglalkozz! – mondta ingerülten a férfi, és abbahagyta a dörzsölést. – Gyere, mielőtt megfázol.  
  
Harry bólintott, Piton pedig maga előtt vezette őt a lakosztály fürdőszobájához. Harry tekintete rögtön a nagy zuhanyzófülkére esett, miközben hagyta, hogy Perselus becsukja maguk mögött az ajtót, újra odaforduljon hozzá, majd szinte rutinosan szedje le róla a ruhadarabokat.  
  
Először a talár esett a földre, amit Harry a szemével követett, aztán csillogó zöld tekintettel felnézett a férfira.  
  
Néhány másodperc töredékig csak nézték egymást, aztán Harry nem törődve a reszketéssel, remegő kézzel a férfi felé nyúlt, és elkezdte kigombolni hosszú, vizes talárját. Perselus eközben azon volt, hogy levegye Harry nyakkendőjét.  
  
– Teljesen ki vagy merülve, ez biztosan jó ötlet? – kérdezte Piton, mikor Harry egy pillanatra megállt.  
  
Nem szólt semmit, csak odahajolt Pitonhoz, és megcsókolta őt. A csók határozottan gyors, és követelődző volt. Mikor elváltak, Perselus kibújtatta Harryt az ingéből, és odasúgta:  
  
– Nem kérdeztem semmit…  
  
Harry erre csak elmosolyodott, és békén hagyva az utolsó gombot, lehámozta Perselusról a fekete, vastag, vizes talárt. A férfi bőre nagyon hűvös volt, még így a szokásos, hivatalos fehér ingén keresztül is – amitől kirázta a hideg, de ez most egyáltalán nem zavarta.  
  
Mióta vágyott már erre, hogy itt legyen a férfi karjai közt, és végre megkapják azt, ami után mindketten sóvárognak? Egy kattanó hang visszhangzott a fürdőszoba falairól, és a nadrágja is csatlakozott a ruhacsomóhoz. Harry pedig egy kicsit magában mérgelődött: a férfi sokkal több ruhát viselt, mint ő – így tovább tartott őket levenni.  
  
Perselus közben már megszabadította az alsónadrágjától is, mikor ő még a férfi nadrágjának cipzárjával bajlódott. De Perselus nem siettette, addig magához vonta őt, és csókokkal borította be a nyakát, vállát.  
  
Perselus alsónadrágja követte a talárját, és mind egy halk puffanással esett a földre, de a fehér kigombolt ing még rajta maradt. Piton azonban már nem tudott tovább várni, lecsapott Harry szájára, és vad táncra hívta a nyelvét, majd a fiút erősen átkarolva, a zuhanyfülkébe lépett vele.  
  
A férfi óvatosan támasztotta a csempének, ami furcsa módon meleg volt. Talán a varázslócsempék ilyenek – gondolta magában Harry, de tovább nem töprengett rajta, hanem viszonozta a csókot, amit most Perselus kezdeményezett.  
  
Szorosan magához vonta a férfit, két karjával átfogva izmos vállait. Perselus egy másodpercre elengedte egyik kezével, nem sokra rá pedig a zuhanyrózsából megeredt a meleg víz. A kéz aztán visszatért a hátára, Harry pedig egy kicsit oldalra fordult, hogy élvezze a férfi nyakára tévedt ajkainak csókjait.  
  
Aztán Perselus kezei otthagyták a hátát, haladtak végig, le egészen a fenekére, ami egy sóhajt csalt ki Harryből. Ő sem tétlenkedett, megragadta Perselus teljesen vizes ingét, és lehúzta róla, majd ismét egymás ajkaira találtak. A vágy teljesen eluralta Harryt, mikor Perselus keze már nem is a hátsóján időzött, hanem lejjebb húzódott feneke vájatába.  
  
Harry belenyögött a csókba, mikor a gyengéd ujjak ott lent megérintették, simogatták a bejáratát. A sok szörnyűség ellenére, a vágy függönyén át, kezdett benne tudatosulni, hogy milyen jó is az, amire készül a férfi. Egy pillanatra elöntötték a rossz emlékek, és visszafojtott levegővel elhátrált. Perselus először értetlenül nézett, aztán tekintete ellágyult, majd az ostromolást újra elkezdte. Sokkal körültekintőbben, mint eddig, lassú érzékeny simogatásokkal, amik a rossz emlékeket háttérbe szorították.  
  
Harry először fel sem fogta, hogy hozzá szól, annyira elveszett az érzések forgatagában, annak következményeként, amit odalent az az ügyes kéz művelt. Pedig csak simogatta, mást nem tett – még.  
  
Nem akarta, hogy a mozdulat abbamaradjon.  
  
– Ez neked… az első? – érdeklődött halkan Piton.  
  
Néhány másodpercig csak nézték egymást, aztán Harry bólintott egyet. Ez most igaz vagy nem?  
  
– Biztosan akarod, Harry? – súgta a fülébe ezt hallva Perselus, a víz csobogása mellett.  
  
Harry szorosan odabújt hozzá, arcát a férfihez nyomta, ezzel akaratát kinyilvánítva.  
  
– Sosem akartam még… ennél jobban… – súgta vissza Harry. Ha tényleg ez az első szexe, akkor inkább legyen az, hogy Semmit sem akartam még… ennél jobban…  
  
Piton már valóban nagyon türelmetlen lehetett, mert Harry szinte még be sem fejezte a mondatot, már magához húzta a következő csókra. Közben egyik kezével valahová oldalra nyúlt, hogy valami finom illatú tusfürdőt tegyen rá.  
  
Harry teljesen megőrült, mikor erre a kis időre azok az ügyes kezek visszavonultak. De aztán Perselus gondosan szétkente a hátán a finom, szegfűszeg illatú olajat, majd keze fokozatosan, őrjítően lassan megindult lefelé.  
  
Érzékien fürdetette őt, és közben egyre inkább izgatta.  
  
Háta, dereka… aztán végre elért – igen. Elérte a férfiassága környékét, érzékeny bőrét a belső combján, majd lassan a feneke vágatát, s újra simogatni kezdte az ánuszát, miközben újra visszatért szájával a nyakára. Folyamatosan simogatta az érzékeny területet, ellazítva a záróizmokat a fürdőszerrel síkosított ujjaival.  
  
Az izmok pedig lassan engedtek, és most a simogatás mellé egy szorító érzés is társult, amikor egy ujj csúszott belé. Először kellemetlen volt, de aztán a folyamatos simogatás egyre jobban ellazította Harryt, és izgatóbbá vált az együttlét.  
  
Amikor Perselus megbökött egy pontot benne, amitől csaknem összecsuklott, a vízcsobogás mellé egy hangos nyögés is társult, s nem is hitte, hogy képes ilyen buja hangot kiadni. Pedig csak egy ujj okozta ezt az elképesztő örömet. Most már testének minden sejtje vágyott arra, amit még sosem kapott meg, és most felkínáltak neki.  
  
Harry lágyan csókolgatta Perselus nyakát, de mindig meg kellett állnia, hogy felsóhajtson, mikor a férfi olyan részéhez ért a testén kitartó, egyre nagyobb vágyat keltő simogatásával, ami különösen jólesett neki. Aztán az ujj visszavonult belőle, ezzel újabb, ezúttal kissé csalódott sóhajt váltva ki Harryből.  
  
– Gyere… menjünk be – suttogta Perselus, miközben fél kezével elzárta a vízcsapot.  
  
Egy nagy törölköző feléjük repült, Piton pedig elkapta, és ráterítette. Önmaga nem igazán érdekelhette, mert úgy, ahogy volt felkapta őt. Harry lábaival megkapaszkodott a derekában, és próbált úrrá lenni vágyán, hogy ott csókolhassa a férfit, ahol csak éri és jólesik.  
  
Még szerencse, hogy nem volt messze a hálószoba, így másodpercek kérdése volt, hogy az ágyon találja magát. Mikor egy pillanatra levette szemét Piton arcáról, látta, hogy a fürdőszer utánuk lebeg, majd leereszkedik az éjjeliszekrényre.  
  
Perselus fölé helyezkedett, újra csókra hívva őt, ami mos már határozottan sürgetőnek tűnt, de nagyon élvezetesnek is. Aztán a férfi ajkai elindultak felfedezni a testét, végigjárva mellkasát, hasát, combját, rálehelve már megkeményedett férfiasságára. Harry elveszett a csókokban, és hangosan nyögött, és sóhajtozott az érintések alatt. Aztán a kezek újra visszatértek a fenekéhez, hogy tovább simogassák. Érezte, hogy a géllel bevont ujjak lassan tágítani kezdik, s ezzel végleg megadják magukat a záróizmok, egyre nagyobb kéjt okozva neki.  
  
Harry szédült az érzéstől, ahogyan az ujjak simogatták belülről, időről-időre megbökve gyönyörközpontját, és halványan érzékelte, hogy Piton odasúg valamit.  
  
– Lazulj el.  
  
Két ujjat követte a harmadik is, ezzel még nagyobb izgalmat okozva Harrynek. Majd Piton megint visszavonult, hogy a géllel bekenje férfiasságát.  
  
Mikor újra szenvedélyes csókba kezdtek, Harry sem tétlenkedett tovább, míg Perselus feneke simogatása közben pihenni hagyta, ő a mellkasáról egyre lejjebb, és lejjebb kalandozott, egészen az ágyékáig. Ahhoz képest, hogy Perselus milyen izmos volt, és szikár, a férfiassága nem volt feltűnően nagy.  
  
Tökéletes – gondolta Harry.  
  
Örömmel nyugtázta, hogy ő is ki tud váltani vággyal teli, élvezetes sóhajokat Perselusból. Például, mikor fürdőszertől síkos kezét a pénisze köré fogta. Perselus minden ilyen simogatás után, erősebben szorította meg a fenekét, és mélyeket nyögött.  
  
Aztán újra átvette az irányítást Harrytől, csúszós ujjaival még néha megbökte belülről, majd újabb csókot kezdeményezett, elterelve figyelmét a behatolásról…  
  
Szerelme ujjai visszavonultak. Harry érezte, hogy Perselus egyik keze kissé megemeli, hogy alkalmasabb szögbe kerüljön. Majd a férfi csúszós férfiassága utat tört magának.  
  
Az érzés, ahogy Perselus hímvesszője kitöltötte, először fájdalmas, kellemetlen volt, de mikor a férfi egy rövid szünet után óvatosan, egyre mélyebbre hatolva mozogni kezdett, a rossz érzés kezdett tovaszállni. Perselus lassan haladt szenvedélyes lökéseivel, és Harry újra az élvezetek forgatagában találta magát.  
  
Egy hangos nyögéssel hátra vetette a fejét, amikor az érzés végigrobajlott rajta, ahogy Piton megérintette a testében azt a bizonyos pontot. Harry összeszorított szemmel élvezte, ahogy Perselus egyre gyorsuló lökéseivel mind mélyebbre, és mélyebbre hatol, miközben egyre gyorsabban kapkodja a levegőt.  
  
Ezzel a fiúból minden alkalommal kicsalt egy nyögést, hiszen Harry férfiassága Perselus hasa és saját teste közé szorult, ezzel még jobban izgatva Perselust.  
  
Aztán Perselus odahajolt hozzá egy hosszú, és szenvedélyes csókra, ami még jobban fokozta vágyaikat, mígnem… elérték a beteljesedést. A csók hirtelen abbamaradt, tanára hangosan felnyögött, és elélvezett Harryben, majd ráborult a vállára, mély lélegzeteket véve.  
  
Harry azt hitte, hogy ő nem fogja követni Perselust, de tévedett. Tanára csak egy picit távolodott el tőle, annyira, hogy lejjebb kússzon a mellkasán, és szájába vegye Harry mellbimbóját… majd megragadta csapdába esett hímvesszőjét, és ezzel kicsalta Harryből azt, amit még senki – egy sikolyt, ahogyan elélvezett.  
  
Harry még összeszorított szemei mögött is csillagokat látott, annyira átadta magát az orgazmusnak. Érezte, hogy forró magja kilövell Perselus mellkasára, a férfi pedig tovább szívogatja a mellbimbóját.  
  
Mikor Harryn az utolsó remegés is végigfutott, lassan újra kinyitotta a szemét, és szembenézett Perselusszal. Piton felemelkedett a hasáról, és rámosolygott. Harry szédelgett az új érzésektől, és a fáradtságtól, ami már teljesen eluralta a testét.  
  
Perselus aztán elvégzett egy gyors tisztító bűbájt, majd mellé feküdt, és betakarta mindkettőjüket. Harry ráhajtotta fejét a mellkasára, és úgy hallgatta tanára szívverését.  
  
– El kell mondanom valamit – kezdett bele halkan Harry, mikor meg bírta fogalmazni a mondanivalóját.  
  
Felnézett Perselusra, aki érdeklődve húzta fel a szemöldökét. Harry bátortalanul folytatta:  
  
– Arról, amiről sosem akartam beszélni – motyogta –, ami miatt összevesztünk legutóbb. A rémálmaimról. Én…  
  
A bájitalmester vékony, hosszú ujját Harry szájára helyezte, és hangja igazán lágyan csengett:  
  
– Nem kell mondanod semmit. Tudom, azaz sejtem miken mentél keresztül – itt elakadt egy pillanatra –, mert legutóbb… legilimenciával belenéztem az álmaidba.  
  
Egy darabig csend volt. Piton nyilván úgy gondolta, hogy Harry tombolni fog.  
  
– Én… én… tényleg ne haragudjon. Csak fel kellett… – magyarázkodott Harry.  
  
– Dolgoznod – vágott közbe Piton. – Tudom. Mondtam már, hogy nekem nem kell magyarázkodnod, Harry. Az idő minden sebet begyógyít, én úgy vélem. És többé ne magázz, kérlek.  
  
Harry erre elmosolyodott.  
  
– Igen – nézett fel rá. – Ezek után nem hiszem, hogy lesz még rémálmom, és remélem, fogunk még együtt fürdeni… Perselus – mondta huncutul, szándékosan a férfi keresztnevét használva.  
  
Erre Piton hangosan felnevetett.  
  
– Ha szeretnéd – mondta titokzatosan, aztán összehúzta a szemöldökét. – Most már nagyon fáradt lehetsz. Aludjunk egyet. Holnap este vár egy elég… rongyrázó díjátadás.  
  
Harry lehunyta a szemét, és a megnyugtató szívdobbanásokat hallgatva kis idő múltán elnyomta az álom. Még mielőtt teljesen elaludt, érezte, hogy Perselus ad neki egy gyengéd csókot.  
  


**oO{~P~}Oo**

  
  
  
Rongyrázó… – gondolta átkozódva Harry, fekete dísztalárjában, mikor eszébe jutottak Perselus tegnap esti szavai – Az semmi ehhez képest.  
  
Alkonyatkor adták át a bajnokoknak az oklevelet. Minden évben, sőt, évszázadok óta így volt: Fáklyák lobogó fényében került sor az ünnepélyes díjátadásra.  
  
Szerencsére Dumbledore nem gondolta úgy, hogy több oldalnyi szentbeszédet kell tartania, így fél óra alatt mindenki sorra került, és megkapta frissen szerzett R.A.V.A.Sz. oklevelét. Harry tapsolt a leglelkesebben, mikor Hermione és Ron került sorra az átvételkor.  
  
Hermionét külön megemlítették kiemelkedő tanulmányi eredményéért, ami még vörösebbre festette amúgy is kipirult arcát.  
  
Harry nem bánta, hogy ő most nem vizsgázhatott barátaival, ez a párbajverseny valóban jó hatással volt rá. Abban pedig biztos volt, hogy Perselus mindenben segíteni fog. Különösen bájitaltanban. Erre majdnem elnevette magát, pedig nem kellett volna, hisz az igazgató éppen őket konferálta fel.  
  
Mellette Sally és Morag állt, az igazgató velük kezdte a sort.  
  
Már ideje – gondolta Harry –, mert már nagyon elege volt a rivaldafényből, ami egész évben végigkísértette. Most pedig a R.A.V.A.Sz.-ok kiosztása alatt, hármuknak végig az igazgató mellett kellett állniuk. Mindenkivel ott állt az edzője, hogy majd az ünnepség végén bajnokukkal kezet rázzanak.  
  
Ares, és a többi kiesett bajnok az első sorban álltak, a többiek között, edzőjükkel együtt. Lupin csillogó szemekkel nézett felé. Az edzők voltak legjobban kiöltözve az egész kompániából: Kingsley, Sally edzője, harsánypiros talárt viselt, talán ez volt az aurorok szokásos dísztalárja. Laris – Harrynek el kellett fojtania egy vigyort –, újfent farmerben volt, csak most feketében, amihez kitűnően mutatott zöld talárja.  
  
Mellette pedig Perselus állt hátratett kezekkel, mélykék talárjában, amelyben Harry még sosem látta ezelőtt. Jól látta az arcán, hogy pokolian elege van az egész ünnepségből.  
  
Dumbledore közben már átadta az oklevelet a másik két bajnoknak, és odaért hozzá. Szeme szokás szerint titokzatosan csillogott, amitől Harryt kirázta a hideg. Akkor szokott így nézni, mikor minden úgy alakult, ahogy ő szerette volna.  
  
Nem, nem akarja tudni, miért vigyorog így az öreg.  
  
– Gratulálok, Mr. Potter, a teljesítményéhez – közölte Dumbledore egy mosoly kíséretében, miközben kezet fogott vele.  
  
Harry elvette a szalaggal átkötött pergament.  
  
– Köszönöm, uram.  
  
Az igazgató aztán odébbállt, távolabb a bajnokoktól, kihúzva magát, miközben a jelenlévők elkezdtek tapsolni. Harry mosolyogva figyelte, ahogy az edzők sorra odamennek bajnokaikhoz, Perselus is odalépett hozzá.  
  
– Gratulálok, Potter – mondta hűvösen, aztán egy picit megrándult a szája széle, és halkabban hozzátette: – Remélem, nem lesz sokáig buli a Griffendél toronyban.  
  
Harry kezet fogott vele.  
  
– Köszönök mindent, uram– mondta hangosan, aztán halkabban ő is közölte: – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Ronék csak egy kis bulit akarnak.  
  
– Tudja, Mr. Potter, ha továbbra sem lesz ilyen csökönyös, szívesen látom a bájitalmesteri kurzuson is. – Egy ideig hallgatott, és arra várt, hogy a taps erősödjön. Majd újabb halk hangnem: – Nem felejtem el megemlíteni Minervának, hogy nem szabad hagynia, hogy sokáig maradjatok fent.  
  
A tapsolás pedig egyre hangosabb lett, és tapsviharrá változott, mikor mindenki mindenkit ünnepelt. Harry egy picit közelebb hajolt Perselushoz.  
  
– Valahogy sejtettem, hogy hasonló ravaszságon töröd a fejed.  
  
– Nem szeretnék egyedül ünnepelni.  
  
– Nem is fogsz akárhogy! – mondta Harry, miközben Perselus mellé állt, és mindketten csatlakoztak a tapsolók társaságához.  
  
A bájitalmester kihúzta magát Harry mellett, és kissé oldalra biccentette a fejét.  
  
– Valóban, a cél érdekében mindent bevetek.  
  
Harry erre jóízűen felnevetett, és figyelte, ahogy a jelenlévők lassan elvonulnak.  
  


**oO{~P~}Oo**

  
  
  
– Mit szólnának a barátaid, ha tudnák, hogy az éjszakáidat velem fogod tölteni? – gúnyolódott gonoszan Perselus, miközben lassú mozdulatokkal lehúzta a fiúról a dísztalárt, hogy hozzáférjen meztelen bőréhez.  
  
Harry halkan sóhajtott egyet, mikor az ügyes nyelv végignyalta a mellbimbóját.  
  
– Hermione rá fog jönni – mondta nyögve. Majd felszisszen, amikor Perselus, akit felkészületlenül ért a hír, véletlenül ráharapott a mellbimbójára.  
  
– Óh, hogy az az okoskodó griffendéles – mondta Perselus a plafonra emelve a tekintetét. Aztán visszanézett Harryre, és arca ijesztő kifejezést öltött. – Majd meglátjuk, hogyan vélekedik rólunk az újdonsült továbbképzéseken.  
  
– Ne! – szólt rá rémülten Harry. – Kérlek! Ne zsarnokoskodj vele majd az órákon!  
  
A bájitalmester kissé felszegte az állát, mikor felemelkedett kissé Harryről.  
  
– Miket nem képzelsz rólam? Álmomban sem gondoltam volna ilyesmire!  
  
– Ismerlek ám – morogta Harry.  
  
Egy kicsit felkönyökölt, hogy megcsókolja a férfit.  
  
Perselus nem kötözködött tovább, hanem hagyta, miközben átfordult a másik oldalára, így Harry került fölé. A csók most is szenvedélyes volt, és Harry egyáltalán nem akarta megszakítani.  
  
Mélyeket szuszogva végül elengedte Pitont, aztán ráfeküdt a mellkasára. Innen tökéletesen látta az éjjeliszekrényen díszelgő oklevelet, rajta a teáscsészéjével.  
  
– Ízlett a tea, amit főztem? – kérdezte Perselus követve a tekintetét, és oldalra fordult. – Harry!  
  
– Tessék?  
  
– Az egy hivatalos oklevél, nem pedig poháralátét! – Harry érezte, hogy szerelme szabad kezével kiszabadítja a bögre alól az oklevelet. – Remek, még le is öntötted. Hatásos belépő lesz az aurortanfolyam kezdetén, ha bemutatod.  
  
Harry erre csak kuncogott, mire Perselus egyik kezével átkarolta, míg a másikkal betakarta magukat.  
  
– Milyen érzés? – kérdezte egy idő után Harry, egyik ujjával a férfi hasán köröket rajzolva.  
  
– Mi milyen? – kérdezett vissza értetlenül Perselus.  
  
Harry elmosolyodott, miközben felnézett szerelmére.  
  
– A pajzs másik oldalán lenni – mondta Harry.  
  
– Óh – lepődött meg a férfi. Egy hümmögés. – Nos, eltartott egy darabig, mire átjutottam. Egy pár akadályt le kellett küzdenem.  
  
Perselus beleborzolt Harry hajába, de a kezét nem vette el, hanem végigsimította az arcát.  
  
– De ezen az oldalon határozottan jobban érzem magam – tette még hozzá.  
  
Harry elégedetten hunyta le a szemét, visszahajtva fejét kedvese mellkasára. Valóban be kellett látnia, az ő pajzsai sem áttörhetetlenek: Perselusnak sikerült az, ami másnak sosem.  
  
Mélyet szippantott szerelme illatából, és hagyta, hogy a szeretetteljes kéz álomba ringassa.  
  


**oO{~VÉGE~}Oo**


End file.
